Taken
by all4jesus84
Summary: Violet has been taken by the Others, and Kate is determined to get her back. Kate knows she has broken many promises in her life, but her promise to keep Violet safe is one promise she will do everything to keep. Sequel to Loss of the Lost.
1. Harsh Memories

**Chapter One: Harsh Memories**

_The silence was deafening for a long while, as Kate finally felt sleep coming to her slowly, but that was quickly forgotten when she heard that distant scream. She turned her head quickly, but only to hear the scream cut off by the sound of something hard colliding with something else. Kate held her breath. Who had screamed? It was someone from their camp, it had to be. Soon, everybody was getting out of their tents, wondering as to who had screamed. Kate stood up carefully, squinting her eyes to see what was happening down the beach. She could only see shadows, but they were enough. A large figure clubbed someone over the heads, knocking them unconscious. Kate swallowed hard, as people throughout the camp began to scream. _It's them_. She thought, as she turned. _The Others_. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she quietly knelt beside Violet, looking around her every few moments to make sure no one was sneaking up on her. She started to shake Violet vigorously._

_"Wake up." She hissed, hearing clubs colliding with people's heads, or people's fists planting themselves into faces. The islanders were going down. Violet finally stirred, and Kate grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Violet staggered for a moment, as she stared at Kate._

_"What's going-" Kate covered her mouth with her hand quickly, as her wide eyes stared around at the dark. It was hard to see anything. She motioned Violet to be quiet as she removed her hand._

_"They're here." Kate whispered. Violet's eyes widened as she looked around, frustrated at the lack of light as well. _

_"What are we going to do?" Violet whispered, as Kate grabbed hold of her hand._

_"We gotta get to the hatch." She began leading Violet toward the jungle, motioning her to walk slowly and quietly. Violet gasped out loud when they saw two shadows in front of them. Kate protectively pushed Violet behind her. It was difficult to make out, but the shadows appeared to be a man and a woman._

_"There she is." The man's voice said, breaking the silence. Kate could barely make them out, but she saw the reflection of the moon in his eyes. He was looking straight at Violet._

_"Let's go." He said again, as he stepped forward. Kate gave Violet a little push._

_"Run Violet." She called. "Go!" Violet began to run, pausing to look behind her for a moment, as Kate started after her, but she felt thick arms grabbing her around the waist, holding her back._

_"No! Violet, get to the hatch! Get to Jack!" She screamed, when Violet stopped. "Go!" Violet tearfully complied and began to run again. Kate could only struggle against the man's grasp, as she watched in horror when the man who had spotted Violet was chasing after her. Violet's screams filled the camp, and out of the corner of her eye, Violet saw the woman who was still standing there, pull a strange device out of her pocket, aiming it at Violet. She pressed a button and something shot out toward Violet._

_"No! What are you doing?" Kate screamed as she watched to see whatever it was the woman had shot hit Violet. Violet stumbled immediately, falling to the ground, shaking violently._

_"What have you done to her?" Kate screamed out at the woman, who was coming down the hill, sticking the device back in her pocket. Kate yelled out desperately as Violet's body stopped shaking, and lay motionless on the sand, helpless as the big shadowy man approached her with a hearty laugh._

_"Don't touch her!" Kate screamed, struggling with all her might; she could feel tears streaming down her face as the man scooped Violet up in his arms and began to run._

_"Let's go!" He called, as the woman followed him down the beach. Kate screamed out desperately, but could do nothing. The last thing she saw before she was clubbed over the head was the man running off with Violet in his arms, and the rest of the Others following him._

* * *

"Kate." A voice filled her head, as consciousness returned to her slowly. "Kate, it's me." Kate became very aware of the throbbing pain pulsing in her skull as she woke up. Her head was swimming as she struggled with all the energy she had left just to open her eyes. The sunlight was blinding, and she squinted immediately, letting out a small groan. Vision returned slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light, and she looked up to see a blurred Jack hovering over her. She immediately felt safe; Jack was here.

"Welcome back, Kate." Jack said with a bit of a smile. Kate barely heard anything but his voice. She barely heard the shouts of panic around the camp, as Jack helped her into a sitting position. She felt like her skull was going to explode.

"Here, take some of these." Jack offered her some Tylenol and a bottle of water, and she accepted wholeheartedly, swallowing in one gracious gulp. Jack's shape became more clear with every second that passed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked weakly. "I thought you were blowing open the hatch." She realized it was morning already. How long had she been unconscious for? Jack shrugged.

"Well, we got it open, but after we did, we saw Charlie running toward us. I don't even know how he managed to find us out here, but he told us there were a lot of people on the beach who were hurt, so I came back. Locke is still there, scoping it out. The good news is it's large enough to hold all of us. We'll be able to fit everybody down there to protect us all from the Others." He explained. Kate's eyes widened in a panic, remembering the night before in vivid detail. She suddenly became aware of the panic around her. She stared at Jack with desperate eyes.

"Where's Violet?" She demanded, feeling tears threatening her vision as she recalled the horrorific scene of those strangers hauling an unconscious Violet into the jungle. "Please tell me you've found her." Jack puckered his brow.

"Found her? Is she missing? Kate, what's going on?" He asked. Kate jumped up onto her feet, swaggering a little from dizziness, feeling Jack's hand on her back to steady her. She barely noticed as she scanned the beach.

"Has anybody seen Violet?" She yelled out, earning the attention of most of the islanders, who looked her way. Some shook their heads, but Kate's heart leapt into her throat when she saw Sayid and Claire both coming forward, both with grim expressions.

"Kate, I am sorry, but I saw _them_ taking Violet into the jungle. I tried to chase after them but was clubbed over the head. I am sorry, Kate." Sayid said as he lowered his head.

"Me too Kate. I saw them take her. None of us had a chance to go after her." Claire added as she rubbed the bruise on her forehead. Kate stared at them for a moment, and then rounded on Jack.

"We have to find her, Jack. I don't know _who_ or _what_ these people are, but we have to go after them. They took one of our own, Jack. They took _Violet!_ I saw them, Jack, they _shot_ something at her, a dart or something. She went down and they took her off." She swallowed hard. "We have to find her." She forced herself to look at Jack with tear-filled eyes. Jack sighed, looking around the beach at all the people who were still nursing head wounds and bloody noses from the previous night's invasion.

"Please Jack. Will you help me find her?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know who these people are, or what they want with Violet, but we can't let them get away with this." She lowered her voice so Claire wouldn't overhear. "You saw what they did to Charlie, and Claire. We can't let them do the same to Violet. Please help me Jack." Jack sighed, looking toward the jungle, seeing that the black smoke that had been rising from somewhere deep within the trees yesterday was no longer anywhere to be seen. The Others had obviously moved on. He turned back to Kate.

"It's a shot in the dark, Kate. I don't know where these people took Violet, but I'm guessing if we head in the direction the smoke came from yesterday, well, I'm guessing that's about our only chance right now." He said, pointing in the direction they had seen the Other's smoke rising into the sky only a day earlier. Kate nodded, and headed toward her tent to grab her backpack. Jack sighed and looked at Sayid, who pulled a gun out of his pants.

"I am coming with you, Jack. I know how to track. The more numbers we have out there, the safer we will be as a group, and the greater the chance of getting young Violet away from them as safely as possible." Sayid explained. Jack sighed as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"This really is a stab in the dark, Sayid." He gazed over toward Kate, who was tossing water bottles into her backpack quickly. At least her strength seemed to return. "None of us have ever seen the Others. They've given us no indication of where they could be on this island, but I can gauruntee you right now Sayid, I will do _everything_ in my power to locate them. This is the last draw."

"I'm going with you." Jack turned to see Claire stepping up with determined eyes. Jack shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Claire." He said simply. "You have a baby to take care of."

"Sun will watch him for me." Claire said stubbornly. "Don't try to talk me out of this, Jack. These same people took me away to some unknown place and I don't remember any of that! I don't want the same thing to happen to Violet." Jack could see there was no chance he was going to win this argument. Besides, every moment that passed took Violet further and further from their reach. They had to move.

* * *

"Nobody leaves the group unless we all decide it's for the best." Jack said as he passed out guns to Claire and Kate, keeping one for himself. Sayid tucked his away behind his back as he started forward into the jungle, searching for any signs of the Others. Jack looked at Kate as she stared at her gun determinedly.

"Kate, did you hear me?" He asked. Kate looked up. Jack knew how stubborn Kate was, and it would be just like her to run off on her own to find Violet if she felt the group were slowing her down, or if she felt they should be going a different direction. Jack couldn't let that happen; not when Kate was running high on emotion and anger. They could get her into a lot of trouble.

"Listen I know you want to find Violet; we all do, but we stay together, alright?" Jack asked again. Kate cocked her gun and stuck it in her pants with a nod.

"Let's just get going, okay?" She said as she started toward the jungle. Jack tucked his own gun away and followed her into the jungle, with Claire on his heel. Sayid took the lead, leading the group further and further into the jungle, stopping every few minutes to examine the path for footprints, or any fragment of evidence the Others may have left. Claire stayed close to Sayid, looking around nervously every few moments, gripping the gun hilt awkwardly. She had never operated a gun before, and hoped she wouldn't have to. Kate and Jack followed behind slowly, Kate unconsciously tugging at her shirt as she stared at the dirt path.

"Hey." Jack said, breaking the silence as they walked down the path. "It'll be okay." He knew comforting words tended to be useless in times like these. He was a spinal surgeon; he knew words like that didn't always mean things would be okay, but he had to at least try. Kate stared at him with the most determined eyes he had ever seen, and Kate was a determined woman.

"We're going to find her, Jack." She said simply. "I will not leave this jungle unless Violet is with us!" Jack turned and stared at her.

"What exactly happened last night, Kate?" He asked. Kate closed her eyes as she stopped for a moment on the path; it was only for a second, and she continued on as though the memory hadn't bothered her.

"She was sleeping." Kate said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She would not cry, not when Violet was somewhere out there. "Violet was sleeping. Jack, she was so upset because Walt left. I couldn't sleep and that's when I heard all the commotion and saw _them._ They were in the camp, they were hitting people, clubbing them. I woke up Violet and we started to run to find you and..." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "There was a man and a woman. The man looked right at Violet and said she was who they were after. I told her to run, to find you, and somebody grabbed hold of me and that man chased Violet down the beach and the woman shot whatever that was at Violet and she went down. They grabbed her and ran into the jungle. That's when the guy behind me knocked me out." Kate shuddered as she remembered how painful it had been to see the fear in Violet's eyes when she had looked back to see Kate held back by one of the Others. The tears in her eyes had shaded the fear behind them.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Jack asked. Kate shook her head.

"It was dark. I could only make out shadows, but I know it was a man and a woman who took her." She sighed. "Jack, we won't have to move everybody down into the hatch. I'm convinced they won't be back. They got what they came for. But we have to find her. _I_ have to find her! She was so convinced something bad was going to happen to her. She said Walt had a bad feeling she was in danger, and she was sure he was right. I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and last night, I broke that promise. Jack, I failed her." Tears finally shaded Kate's eyes as she stared forward, stopping in her tracks, to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. Jack turned to face her.

"Kate you couldn't have known they were coming, or that they were coming for _her._ You didn't fail her, Kate. We're going to find her. We won't let them get away with this. They can't just show up whenever they want and take whoever they want! We won't let them have this kind of power over us Kate. We _won't._" Jack's confidence was strong, it was pulsing through his blood. Kate could feel it.

"I found something!" A distant voice called out, and Jack and Kate turned to see Sayid off in the distance near a bush. Kate and Jack ran ahead to where Claire and Sayid were kneeling in the dirt.

"What did you find?" Jack asked as he knelt also, followed by Kate, who's heart leapt into her throat when she saw what Sayid and Claire had found. There lying on the dirt path was a simple gold bracelet with a small charm in the shape of a strawberry hanging from it. Immediately, she remembered a conversation she had shared with Violet, not very long ago...

* * *

_It was only a week after the crash. Violet was out visiting her big sister, Katie's grave, as she did every day. Kate knew the grief of losing her big sister Katie was still fresh with Violet. After all, Katie was on the plane with Violet when it crashed. Katie hadn't made it. _

_Kate watched from the distance as Violet sat cross-legged in front of the make-do cross that had been made for the graves. Katie's name had been carved into the wood to mark her place and Violet spent a lot of time there. Kate approached slowly, kneeling beside Violet, who stared at the ground sadly. _

_"Hey Violet." Kate said quietly as Violet wiped a tear away quickly._

_"Hey." Violet replied with a swallow. _

_"I thought I'd just check up on you. You shouldn't be out in the sun too long, you're still getting over that fever, remember?" Kate asked. Violet nodded._

_"I know." She said. "I was just leaving anyway." Kate noticed the 14-year-old was gently fingering a charm on a gold bracelet around her wrist. Kate tilted her head to see what the charm was. She hadn't noticed it before._

_"What's that?" She asked curiously. Violet looked up and noticed Kate staring at her bracelet. Violet managed a small smile._

_"Oh this." She said with a sniffle. "My mom gave me this when I was six. Katie already moved back home from college and it was Christmas. Katie and I always loved to watch movies together, and whenever we did, my mom would always make us vanilla ice cream with cut up strawberries. Katie and I love...we loved strawberries. So for Christmas, my mom bought each of us a bracelet with a strawberry charm on it. She used to call us the 'strawberry sisters." Violet smiled a little at the memory, and then it was gone. She sighed. "I'm never taking it off." She held it close. "Never."_

* * *

"Kate, what's wrong?" Jack asked, as Kate turned to look at him, snapping out of it. She looked back down at the bracelet.

"Strawberry sisters." She said absently, as she picked it up, staring at it with tears in her eyes. She looked at Jack. "It's Violet's. It must have fallen off when they took her. That means we're going the right way. Let's keep going." She said as she pushed her way forward. She held the bracelet in her hand, staring at the small strawberry. She very nearly broke down into tears. _I won't lose you, Violet._ She thought to herself as she gently placed the bracelet in her pocket. _Wherever you are, I'm coming._ She could only hope it wasn't too late, wherever she was.


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter Two: Waking Up**

The first thing that came back to her was her sense of smell. Still partially unconscious, she was aware that something was definitely different. Instead of the smell of the ocean wafting through the breeze she had grown so accustomed to, the air around her smelled strangely like a hospital. _Hospitals...mommy..._ Memories flooded through her mind as consciousness began to return slowly. Weakness seemed to flow through her veins to every part of her body, as it took all the strength she had just to lift her finger. She barely heard the groan escape her lips as she blinked her eyes. Her vision was blurred and all she could see was a bright light above her. She could hear herself breathing evenly, and could feel her heart hammering against her chest as she squinted her eyes a couple of times to force that light above her to come into focus. She began to feel a small amount of strength returning to her slowly, enough to raise a hand to the bruise she was beginning to become aware of on her neck. It was still tender, still fresh, but she didn't have any recollection as to what it was or how it got there.

She rolled her head over to one side and became aware of the soft white pillow beneath her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the surroundings, and what she saw was nothing but white. The walls were a blinding white, and only a few furnishings were scattered about the strange room. A white dresser and a matching desk with a chair. She forced herself to sit up, regreting it immediately as her head began to swim with dizziness. She shook it away as she glanced around, trying to force herself to remember what had happened. As she touched her neck again, pulling her finger away to see a tiny bit of blood on her fingertip, she began to remember.

_"No! Violet, get to the hatch! Get to Jack!" She screamed, when Violet stopped. "Go!" Violet tearfully complied and began to run again. Kate could only struggle against the man's grasp, as she watched in horror when the man who had spotted Violet was chasing after her. Violet's screams filled the camp, and out of the corner of her eye, Violet saw the woman who was still standing there, pull a strange device out of her pocket, aiming it at Violet. She pressed a button and something shot out toward Violet._

_"No! What are you doing?" Kate screamed as she watched to see whatever it was the woman had shot hit Violet. Violet stumbled immediately, falling to the ground, shaking violently._

_The Others!_ Violet thought to herself as she gasped. The mark on her neck had been where the dart had hit her. Violet caught a quick glance at her arm and saw a cotton ball taped to the inside of her elbow. She shook her head in disbelief, as she ripped off the tape to reveal a tiny pinhole in its place. _They took my blood!_ Outrage overwhelmed her but fear was stronger. That was when she realized she was missing her bracelet. Her strawberry bracelet. The only thing she had left to remind her of Katie. Violet jumped out of the bed, staggering a little as she steadied herself.

The first thing she noticed was that three of the walls were white, but there was a fourth wall, one she hadn't noticed before; a wall of glass. She approached it cautiously, squinting her eyes to see what was on the other side of this glass prison.

A small room with a computer, and a desk situated very close to the glass wall was what she saw. The room was as stark white as the room she was in, but the difference was the desk, which was more of a solid oak color. Violet looked around and saw something that made her swallow hard. A video camera situated in the top left-hand corner of the room she had been put into was scanning the room slowly. She unconsciously tried to move away from it's lens, but it seemed to follow her every move.

She saw a door not too far from where the desk was, seemingly hidden among all the white. She ran toward it in a desperate attempt to escape, grabbing the handle as she noticed her breathing was becoming frantic. She pulled the handle in a panic and began to cry when she found it was locked. Still, she pulled at the door and pushed, and yanked that handle, all the while tears rolling down her face.

"Violet." Violet spun around as she forced herself not to scream out. Her hand was still tightly clutching the handle, as she felt every part of her body trembling. On the other side of the glass, there was a woman watching her, holding a file folder in her hand. She was dressed all in white, her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her deep blue eyes were fixated on Violet intensely, and disapprovingly. Violet backed away from the door, as far from the glass wall as possible, backing into the wall behind her.

"I want you to calm down now Violet." The woman said in a strangely calm voice. Violet couldn't help but wonder if this woman was really one of _them._ She had to be; who else would she be? Violet stared at the camera above her, and back at the door again as she began breathing faster. What was this woman going to do to her? What did they _want_ with her? She forced herself not to cry.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Violet. You aren't going to be hurt, we just expect you to cooperate with us, that's all." The woman said in that hauntingly calming voice. Violet stared at the floor as her fingers tried to claw at the wall behind her. There _had_ to be a way out. Cooperate? With what? Who _were_ these people? What did they want?

Violet didn't speak, but she heard as the woman seemed to be walking around the lab beyond the glass. Violet stole a glance up and saw the woman grabbing a chair and pulling it over the glass. Violet swallowed hard, forcing the lump in her throat down. She would _not_ cry, not in front of these monsters.

The woman sat herself down in the chair and opened up the file folder she was holding. Violet could feel her legs weakening underneath her, and she wanted to sit down, but she didn't want to show weakness to these people. She had to stay strong.

"My name's Juliet." The woman said as she leafed through a pile of papers, and then looked up. Violet looked away promptly. "Are you hungry?" Violet ignored her, standing rooted to the spot as she shook with fear. She hoped this Juliet wasn't noticing.

"Violet Deville." Violet turned her head and stared at Juliet, who was reading off one of the papers in that file. "I understand you're 14 years old, and you were on Oceanic Flight 815 with your older sister Katie, who was 30 years old. You went to Grayson's High School in Sydney, Australia, and it looks like you were having a bit of a difficult time with biology. Your mom..." Juliet's expression changed and she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about your mother, Violet." Violet shook her head, feeling shocked.

"How can...how can you know all this?" She whispered to herself. The question was not really for Juliet, but Violet couldn't help herself. How could this stranger possibly know all of this information? Juliet smiled a little.

"You don't have to be afraid, Violet." She said quietly, as she had heard Violet's silent question. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Violet turned her head and stared at the woman, and she breathed out.

"You...you took me away from...from my _home._" Violet didn't know how else to refer to the beach they had crashed on weeks earlier. It was her home, the only home she had now. Now that her mother was long dead, and Katie too now. Juliet only shook her head sympathetically.

"That's no place for you." She said calmly, with a small hint of a smile. "You're special Violet, that's why you're here." Violet shook her head.

"Where exactly is _here?_ Where am I?" She asked in as brave a voice she could muster. Juliet looked at her for a moment, her expression never changing, as she shook her head slowly.

"You know I can't tell you that, Violet." Juliet put the file down on the desk as she stood up. "Do you want some water? I know you're probably starting to dehydrate since you've been unconscious for the last 18 hours." Violet shook her head as she crossed her arms and walked over to the corner of the room, sniffling slightly.

"Violet, do you want some water?" Juliet asked again, but Violet stared at the wall, arms crossed, never saying a word. Juliet sighed.

"You're going to be stubborn, I see." She pointed out. Violet turned and stared at her again.

"I want to go back to the beach. With Jack...and Kate." It hurt her to think about them. Would she ever see them again? She forced herself to believe she would. She _had_ to.

"They can't give you what you need, Violet. They can't give you what we can. You truly are better off without them." Juliet replied. Violet turned away again, and sank down in the corner of the room, hugging her knees. So much for being brave.

"I think you need some time to think. I'll let you be for a while, but when I come back, I want you to have something to eat and drink." She waited to see if she would get a response out of Violet, but Violet sat rooted to the spot, hugging her knees fiercely. She held her breath to keep herself from crying until she heard the sound of a door closing. Violet forced herself to turn her head to see the lab beyond the glass wall was empty. Juliet was gone.

Violet turned her back to the camera, and curled up in the corner of the room, crying silently to herself. She thought of her mother, of Katie, of Jack, and of Kate. Were they worried about her? Did they even know she was missing? _They have to. Kate was there when they showed up last night._ She sighed to herself. _But will they look for me? And if they will, how will they find me?_ As Violet's mind wandered, she began to think of Walt, and how he had been right all along. It was only a few days ago when he told her. _"If you don't leave this island, something bad is going to happen to you." _He had begged her and begged her to leave the island with them. He was convinced she was in danger. Violet swallowed hard. _I should have trusted him. He _knows_ things. He can feel things. He knew Boone was going to die, I should have trusted him._ She shuddered for fear of the unknown. Were these people going to hurt her? Juliet had said no, as long as she cooperated. Cooperated with what? She wanted Kate so badly, but as she sat huddled in that corner, she wondered if she would ever see Kate or Jack again.


	3. Another Try

**Chapter Three: Another Try**

Time seemed to be standing still, as she hugged her knees fiercely. The only noise she heard was the slight buzzing coming from the camera above her that periodically panned the room, searching for her. She had been huddled in the corner of the strange room they had locked her in since Juliet left her there. Had it been hours, or only moments? Violet didn't know - but she knew something wasn't right.

She had begun to notice it a few moments ago. Familiar waves of dizziness hit her hard, and she struggled to hang on to consciousness. She had fainted a few times before - she recognized the familiar sensation as she held on, but her mind began to wander. Was she only feeling faint, or had they drugged her? _How could they have? Nobody's been in here._ Or had they? Her time here already felt like one giant blur.

She vaguely remembered what Juliet had said. "_I know you're probably starting to dehydrate since you've been unconscious for the last 18 hours."_ Violet tried to do the math. If Juliet was right, if she really had been unconscious for 18 hours, plus however long she had been sitting here since Juliet left, maybe she really was dehydrated.

Violet sighed, remembering Kate, and all the countless times she had brought her a bottle of water, forcing her to drink it. Or when she told her to make sure and keep drinking lots of water so she won't get sick. Violet sighed. _She must have been right._ She thought to herself, wishing Kate was there with her. _She would know what to do._

Violet wanted to lie down, to ease the dizziness, but forced herself not to. She did not want to appear weak to these people, no matter how sick or weak she really felt. She was, however, conscious of her eyelids fluttering, as they began to close ever so slowly. She tried to force them open, but felt no sense of control. She became very aware of her breathing, that seemed louder, echoing against her skull. Her head was spinning, and the only thing she found she could focus on was her breathing. A loud noise snapped her out of it.

She jumped when she realized it was the door to the room; the same door she had desperately tried to pry open earlier. Somebody was coming in.

Violet pressed herself up against the wall as much as she could, but there was nowhere else to go. She still felt dizzy, but she forced herself to ignore it.

The door opened slowly and Violet waited for her visitor to enter. She wasn't surprised to see Juliet enter the cell; she had said she would be back. She was carrying a tray with her, as she looked at Violet seriously. Violet turned away.

"Violet, I'm coming into the room. I want you to stay against that wall until I put this tray down and close the door. I don't want you to try anything, alright?" Juliet asked. Violet knew she was too weak to try anything, even if she had wanted to, but she looked away, and nodded slightly. She heard Juliet walk across the room and place the tray down on the little white desk. She heard Juliet moving around the room again, and looked up in enough time to see Juliet shutting the door, closing her in with Violet. Violet's heart began racing as Juliet turned and walked toward Violet. Violet was scared; earlier, Juliet was on the other side of the glass, now, she was in the same room as her. Violet didn't know what was going to happen, but she felt herself backing against the wall again, finding that she wasn't going anywhere.

Juliet approached Violet slowly, and it seemed she was doing it on purpose, so as not to evoke a fear response in Violet. Violet felt her heart leap in her throat when Juliet knelt on the ground in front of Violet, staring at her with those calm, serious eyes.

"You're not doing so well, are you?" She asked. Violet didn't respond, she only looked at the ground, feeling those waves of dizziness overwhelm her. She felt she were going to pass out any moment now. Juliet sighed.

"You're dehydrated - it doesn't surprise me at all. Now, I know you're scared and a little nervous about being here, but I need you to drink some water and have some food. If you don't, you're going to start to hallucinate, or pass out. I don't want that to happen, Violet. I know you tend to be prone to fainting spells." She said. Violet forced herself not to seem surprised. How could these people know so much about her? She had never even fainted before she came to this island. Had they been watching her this whole time? She shuddered at the thought.

"I want you to come over to the table, Violet, and you're going to have something to eat, and drink. I'm not leaving this room until that happens." Juliet waited, as though she expected Violet to comply. Violet didn't know what to do. She knew how weak she felt and how dry her throat was. Juliet was right, she was dehydrated, and she knew she had to have something to drink or she would pass out, and who knew what _they_ would do to her then. Conflicting with that, though, was the notion that these people had prepared the food and water for her. What if they were drugged too? They had drugged her to bring her here, after all. She still felt the dried blood on her neck as a reminder. She didn't think anything was beyond these people at this point.

"Okay Violet, now." Juliet said suddenly, taking a gentle hold of Violet's elbow, and pulling her up off the ground. Violet's first reaction to herself was surprise; this woman wasn't hurting her or being forceful, but why?

Juliet led her over to the desk and eased her into the chair slowly. Violet's head was spinning wildly now as she attempted to focus on the tray in front of her. There was a bottle of water that was dripping from the evaportation it emitted, and it looked cool and refreshing. It was all Violet could do not to grab it and guzzle it all down in one sip. She didn't have to, though, because Juliet sat up on the desk, and took off the cap to the water bottle, handing it to Violet.

"Drink it, please." She said calmly. Violet held it for a moment as she stared at Juliet with wide eyes. It felt cold against her palm.

"H-how do I know you haven't drugged this?" She asked. Juliet considered her for a moment and then shrugged, closing her eyes momentarily.

"I know my word means nothing to you, but I can promise you this water has not been drugged. Neither has the food." She explained, watching for Violet's reaction. "Despite what you may think, we are not going to hurt you." Violet didn't know what to think; she was one of the Others, which meant she could very well be lying, but at the same time, Violet wasn't really sure how much longer she could really go without water. If she were back on the beach, Kate would have been on her back about it for sure.

Violet hesitantly took a sip of the water and almost gasped at the coolness running down her throat. When was the last time she had had ice cold water? It felt good.

"Good girl." Juliet commented. "But you need to have some food to go with it. I asked them to make your favourite." Violet looked up at Juliet, who was now smiling a little. Violet hated how calm and serene this woman seemed. She couldn't be; she was one of _them!_

"What?" Violet asked. There was no way these people could possibly know that her favourite food was grilled cheese sandwiches with ketchup, and the crusts cut off. There was _no way._

Juliet took hold of the napkin that was hiding the dish underneath and pulled it away. Violet stared in surprise, unable to mask her reactions anymore. There was her favourite, sitting right in front of her. A small grilled cheese sandwish cut into four squares, all with the crusts cut off and a squirt of ketchup in the corner of the plate.

"They didn't want to cut the crusts off for you, but I told them they should if they wanted you to eat it." Juliet said in a quiet voice. Violet couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hadn't had a grilled cheese sandwich in...she didn't even know how long. She stared at Juliet, who was still smiling slightly. Violet shook her head.

"What is it you want with me?" She asked as bravely as she could. Her own voice still felt distant, as her head still spun, trying to remain conscious. She took another sip of the water, not to please this women, but because she knew Kate would want her to; so would Jack.

"Violet, there are things I can't tell you right now. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. We aren't going to hurt you." Juliet said, looking at Violet's tray. "You better eat up before it gets cold."

"But why _me?_ You attacked everybody on the beach, but only took me. Why were you after _me?_" Violet asked, ignoring Juliet. She slowly felt her strength returning. Juliet stared at her silently, her expression never changing once. Finally, she breathed in and looked at the camera that was still panning the room.

"I can see my being here is making you uncomfortable. I'm going into the next room, but I want you to eat that sandwich, and drink _all _of that water. They'll be watching you," she motioned toward the camera, "so it's probably best if you eat. Ben won't be happy if you starve yourself." She raised an eyebrow, as she headed for the door. Violet felt anger bubbling inside of her.

"Ben? Who's Ben? Who _are_ you people?" She asked, as she stayed seated. She still didn't think she could stand. Juliet never responded; she only looked at Violet with those calm eyes, as she left the room, locking the door behind her.

Violet sighed, staring at the grilled cheese sandwich. All she wanted to do was cry. There was so much she wanted to know, _needed _to know. She had to get out of here; whoever these people were, she knew they weren't her friends, no matter how friendly they seemed to be. They had drugged her and dragged her away from the beach, away from Kate and Jack, away from her home. _They won't even tell me why._ She thought bitterly as she picked up one of the sandwich squares. She thought about throwing it across the room defiantly, but her stomach was groaning with hunger, and her head was still spinning. How would she ever escape from this place if she was weak from starvation or deydration. Besides that, what would _they_ do to her if she defied them? Juliet had said Ben wouldn't be happy if she starved herself. Who was Ben? Was this all _his_ doing?

Violet took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich, and slumped back in the chair with a sigh. She couldn't help but wonder if Kate and Jack were out looking for her. She didn't know where she was; was she even still on the island? She sighed. _I hope they don't give up. I hope they find me. They _have_ to._


	4. Feeling Helpless

**Chapter Four: Feeling Helpless**

Everything around her was silent; the only sound she heard was the rushing water, violently crashing against the rocks she sat upon. Crashing, like the emotions inside of her. The sun beat down on her, causing sweat to roll down her back, but she barely noticed. She felt helpless, staring at the ocean with a tear in her eye. She was sure nobody had seen her come down here - that was how she had planned it. The last thing she wanted was anybody asking her what was wrong.

Though she doubted anybody would ask what was wrong - it seemed everyone on the island already knew about Violet's disappearance by now. Word spread fast around camp. She had only returned back to the camp with Jack, Sayid and Claire moments ago, and as soon as they turned away from her, Kate dashed off toward isolation, to a secluded place where she wouldn't be asked questions about whether or not they found Violet. Her angry churned inside of her. _If we had found her, wouldn't we have brought her back?_ She thought bitterly, as she tossed a rock into the raging ocean roughly. Even as the bitterness and anger was hot inside her, she still felt tears moistening her eyes.

The four of them had spent hours in the jungle, following a trail that seemed to lead nowhere. The Others had left no footprints, or markings in the dirt, or anything other than Violet's charm bracelet to imply their presence. _It's like they just disappeared into thin air._ It hadn't been the first time, but this time, it was personal. They had Violet, and God knew what they were doing to her, while Kate sat on this rock, helpless and hopeless.

She fingered the tiny gold bracelet with the strawberry charm, and she felt the tears welling up inside of her. It had only been the night before Violet had voiced her concerns about Walt's strange premonition about the Others, and Kate promising that nothing would happen to Violet. Kate had broken that promise, and she hated herself for it.

_Now she's out there somewhere, probably afraid, and I can't even help her._ She couldn't help but be reminded of the first time she met Violet.

* * *

_The sight was a true horror to behold; bodies scattering the beach, while survivors ran around in a frantic and desperate attempt to find loved ones, or possessions. Kate could only walk around in pure, and utter shock. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling in those moments; it might have been numbness, she could hardly remember now._

_Everything seemed distant; the screaming, the flames erupting from the plane's engine, the cries. She was so out of it as she walked around slowly, fingering her wrists slightly where the handcuffs had been, that she almost screamed out when she bumped into someone._

_"I'm sorry." The man said, out of breath. He looked at her with concerned eyes when she didn't respond. "Are you hurt, ma'am? I'm a doctor, maybe I can help." Kate finally managed to shake her head, as he breathed out and began to scan the island for people who were in need of his help. Apparently, his eye caught something, because he headed in that direction._

_"Wait!" Kate's voice had finally caught up with her. The man turned and faced her. _

_"What's your name?" She asked in a breathy voice. Her throat felt dry. _

_"It's Jack." He replied, as he ran off without another word. She stared after him for only a moment, as her gaze fell upon her wrists again. Where was the Marshall? _Any second now, _she thought to herself as she scanned the beach, _he'll be right here, cuffing me again. _That was when she heard the scream of what sounded like a young girl._

_"KATIE!" Something inside of Kate jumped. She didn't know who was yelling, or what was going on, but somebody was hurt or something. She wasn't sure what, but she just _knew _that something wasn't right. _

_She headed toward the source of the scream, that continued to yell out for this Katie person. Then, she saw her. A young girl sitting by herself on the sand, dark brown hair tangled and mousy, and she held her hand over her other arm tightly. The girl seemed to be swaying. Kate approached her slowly from behind, not wanting to alarm her. She knelt down behind the girl in the sand, and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Katie?" The girl asked, as she turned her head to see Kate. She had dark chocolate brown eyes, that were tear streaked and her face was slightly muddy. She was very pale._

_"No, but you're close. My name is Kate. What's yours?" Kate noticed her own hand was still shaking. She herself was still pretty shaken up by the series of events that had left them stranded on this island. _So why am I suddenly so interested in helping this stranger?_ She couldn't help but wonder._

_"V-Violet." The girl replied, and looked down at her arm. She removed her hand from her arm, and Kate saw the blood gushing from the girl's arm. The girl swayed slightly as she saw the blood._

_"You need to get that looked at." Kate said. "It needs to wrapped before it gets infected." The girl was shaking a lot now as she scanned the beach quickly._

_"Katie can do it. She's a nurse; she'll know what to do." Violet's voice began shaking, and Kate scanned the beach herself, seeing nobody who seemed to be looking for the girl._

_"Who's Katie?" She asked, as she gazed at the cut on Violet's arm again. Something needed to be done about it; she wasn't a doctor, but she was sure that much blood loss wasn't good for her._

_"My sister." Violet replied, surprising Kate when the girl tried to stand up. Violet's legs gave way as soon as she tried, and she fell to her knees quickly._

_"Woah, okay you need to sit down. Stay here, I'll get Jack." Kate was helping Violet into a more comfortable position. She could barely hear that voice in the back of her head. _Why am I doing this?

_"Who's Jack?" The girl inquired. She didn't look good, Kate thought. She seemed to be drifting from consciousness. She wasn't surprised, with all that blood gushing from that wound._

_"He's a doctor. He's been helping people all over the island." Kate replied, to which Violet responded with a shake of the head._

_"I don't need a doctor; I need my sister."_

_"Well, considering she's not here right now, I'll get Jack. Hang tight." Kate stood up, once she was sure Violet wasn't going to try to get up by herself again, and sprinted toward where she had last seen Jack. As she ran, she couldn't help but wonder to herself why she had felt so drawn to this girl. There were dozens of people screaming around the island; why had she chosen to help a teenage girl?_

_"Jack, somebody's hurt." Kate said as she found Jack, who was walking around, as thought looking for more people who needed to be helped. "It's a teenage girl - she has a horrible cut on her arm." Jack nodded as he followed Kate across the beach._

_"Hey." Jack said suddenly. Kate turned to him. "Do you know her name?"_

_"Yeah, it's Violet." Kate replied. Jack nodded as the two of them approached the young girl, who was now lying in the sand, eyes closed. Kate's heart leapt into her throat. Had she passed out? Was she okay? Jack was down in the sand in a heartbeat._

_"Violet?" He said, and immediately, Violet's eyes popped open. Kate sighed. _Thank God._ She thought, as she knelt in the sand next to Jack._

_"It's okay sweetie, this is Jack." She said, as Jack began to pull something out of his pocket. It was a bottle with yellow liquid inside. _

_"Wait, what's that?" Violet asked weakly as she tried to sit up._

_"It's to make sure that cut won't get infected. It'll hurt a little." Without another word, Jack poured some of the medicine on Violet's cut and Violet let out a wincing screech, squinting her eyes shut. Kate stared at Jack as Violet took deep breaths._

_"Where did you find that?" She motioned toward the bottle of medicine. Jack sighed, as he watched Violet's cut begin to foam._

_"I found a first aid kit not far from where the plane crashed. I figured we could use it. It's come in handy so far." He explained as he wrapped what looked like a ripped up blanket around Violet's arm. Jack smiled at her faintly._

_"Better?" He asked. As Violet nodded, Kate couldn't help but feel grateful to this doctor, who took off without another word. Kate sighed, in spite of herself._

_"Are you feeling alright?" She asked Violet._

_"I have to find Katie." Violet replied, standing up, as she staggered a little. Kate only stood up and watched as the young girl began walking around in search of her sister. Kate had a bad feeling, and for some reason, she could almost sense that something bad was going to happen. As she stood there and watched Violet, she began to feel a strange sense of responsibility for this teenager. Kate couldn't understand - she only helped her get a cut looked at. She was on her own now._

_But when she saw Violet stop dead in her tracks on a small hill not far from where Kate was standing, Kate's stomach sank. Violet stared at the body at her feet and then she lost it._

_"Katie!" She screamed, falling to the ground next to the body. Kate's legs carried her faster than she ever thought they could, as she stopped behind Violet, shocked at the sight in front of her. An older woman, close to Kate's own age, who was the spitting image of Violet, lay with eyes staring at the sky, blood rushing from a massive gash across her throat. Her face was as white as a sheet._

_"Katie, no, Katie!" Violet was shaking the woman's arm slightly._

_"Violet." Kate said, finding her own voice at last. She knelt down in the sand next to the young girl who's tears were inconsolable._

_"We have to get Jack. We have to fix her cut like he fixed mine." Violet said as she continued to shake Katie's arm. "Come on Katie, you'll be alright."_

_Kate shook her head sadly, reaching her arm out. She didn't want to do it, but instinct told her it had to be done. She placed two fingers on Katie's pale neck, which was soaked with blood, and felt for a pulse. She already knew the woman was dead, but Kate knew that Violet would need to know for herself. It hurt to see Violet's wide eyes watching Kate, who shook her head as she removed her fingers._

_"I'm sorry Violet." Kate said as she looked down as Violet buried her face in her hands and cried out loudly. At that moment, as Kate listened to the heart-wrenching cries of this 14-year-old girl, she somehow knew that things were going to change. _

* * *

_Something changed alright._ Kate still had never been able to understand how she could have felt so instinctively drawn to a 14-year-old girl, and be drawn to take care of her. So many times had Kate been there to help Violet through a rough time, or save her from harm's way. Violet _trusted_ her; she had said that much when the island discovered she was a criminal on the run. What Violet had said to her that night would never leave Kate. _"I don't care who you were before the crash. That's not who I know. I know who you are today, and that isn't a criminal." _Violet had entrusted Kate with so much, and now the one and only promise Kate had ever made to the young girl had been broken. Kate wanted to scream out in frustration.

"Hey." A voice broke the silence, and Kate turned to see Jack standing behind her, smiling down at her ever so slightly. She turned back to the ocean, feeling embarrassed for showing that much emotion. She heard his shifting in the sand closer, until he lowered himself next to her, sitting on the cool rocks. He didn't speak, and when she stole a glance at him, she saw him considering the ocean nearly as intently as she had been. She lowered her head and stared at her folded hands.

"I'm sorry we stopped." Jack said suddenly, breaking the silence once again. Kate didn't look up - she knew what he meant. He had said they should head back to the beach before it got dark; otherwise it would be too dangerous. She had fought him on it, quite passionately, but he had put his foot down. He wasn't about to put anybody in danger.

"We may have stopped looking today, Kate, but this isn't the end of it." Jack said. "I'm going to look again tomorrow." Kate sighed, shaking her head.

"What good will that do us, Jack. Let's be realistic. When they took Claire, we looked for days, and found no trace of her. She somehow found her way back to us, but she has no memory of her time with them. Jack, we have no way of knowing where these people are keeping her. I don't know how we're going to keep looking when the only clue we've found so far is her bracelet." Kate held that bracelet close as she felt the tears threatening to escape once again. Jack was silent, obviously searching for the right words to say. The only sound breaking the silence was the sound of the waves violently crashing against the rocks, with the cool breeze in the background. Jack stood, sensing Kate's need to be alone, but as he was leaving, he turned back to her.

"We can't give up Kate." He said simply, as she turned to look up at him. His eyes had determination written all over them. Kate had always known Jack to be a determined man. She waited, as he continued to speak.

"As much as it feels hopeless, and as much as we want to give up, we can't. Violet is out there somewhere, and she's probably scared." He paused, as he rubbed his eyes tiresomely. "She's depending on us, Kate. _That's_ why we have to find her."

With those as his final words, he walked away from Kate, who could no longer control herself. She buried her face in her knees and cried.


	5. Negotiations

**Chapter Five: Negotiations**

Violet turned the page once she was finished with it, continuing to read _Carrie_ by Stephen King. Juliet had brought it to her the day before, convinced that Violet was becoming bored with being stuck in this room everyday. Juliet had also tried to tell her it was a reward for her cooperation.

Violet was feeling guilty for that. She hated herself for giving in to the demands of the Others. Juliet had been in here every day for the last week since she had been captured, asking her questions Violet had thus far refused to answer. But yesterday, Juliet had offered her a promise in exchange for the information.

_"Violet, if you cooperate with us, I promise you you'll get to see Kate soon." _Juliet had told her. Violet was positive these Others couldn't be trusted, but the prospect of seeing Kate, however small, had pushed Violet that extra bit, and she answered their questions. And, for some reason, Juliet seemed sincere. Violet struggled with this everyday. How could somebody who seemed so genuine, be one of _them?_

Still, Violet couldn't understand why Juliet needed this information. Violet couldn't understand why she wanted to know how healthy Aaron was, or Claire, or why she wanted to know more about Jack, and Kate, and Sawyer, but no one else. At least not yet. Violet had refused to divulge information about where they had found the guns, or where they were being hidden. Violet had a feeling if the Others had that information, they would take away the only weapons Kate, Jack and the rest of the islanders had to defend themselves against the Others.

She hated herself for even _touching_ the book they had given her, but being locked in this room everyday for nearly a week now was getting to her. She needed to do something to pass the time until Jack and Kate found her. _They have to find me. They've got to still be looking for me. Oh please don't give up on me._ She thought to herself as she stared at the page in front of her, not really reading it anymore. In all honesty, she had barely read a full page thus far. She caught bits and pieces here and there, but for the most part, she spent her days deep in thought. She tried to puzzle out what the Others were up to, or what they wanted with _her. _She tried to think of a way she could escape, but it didn't seem possible. The only way out was through that door, and it was always locked. The only time it wasn't locked was when Juliet came in, and she kept a pretty good eye on her.

Violet sighed as she read over the same sentence over and over again. There _had_ to be some way she could get past Juliet, but even if she could, she didn't know what or _who_ was beyond that door, or how to get out of whatever this building was. Plus Juliet would be hot on her trail as soon as she saw Violet run.

Violet felt tears coming on - she hated herself for the tears that were becoming a daily routine for her. Everything just felt so hopeless, and she felt so helpless. There was nowhere to go; the only chance she had was to answer their questions in exchange for promises they probably wouldn't keep. She dropped the book and pressed her hands against her eyes in a desperate attempt to block the tears. They hadn't seen her cry yet; she had been able to wait until she was in bed, so her tears would be hidden by the dark, but today, she couldn't wait.

She heard the latch opening on the door and she quickly dried her tears before Juliet saw them, but when Juliet walked inside Violet's room, she caught a glimpse of her wiping her eyes. Violet quickly grapped the book off the floor, as though she had been reading it the whole time.

"What's wrong, Violet?" Juliet asked quietly, as she slowly approached Violet, lowering herself to sit beside her on the floor. Violet felt her insides burning. How could she ask what was wrong? They had _taken_ her away from where she belonged; just taken her, and hurt everybody on the beach so nobody would follow. These people were monsters. Violet swallowed hard.

"Nothing." She lied. She kept staring at the cover of the novel, wanting nothing more than to throw it across the room in anger. Juliet sighed.

"It looks like you're almost done that book already. I couldn't put it down either." Juliet said as she noticed the small piece of paper marking Violet's place. "Looks like I'll have to get you another one pretty soon."

"What do you want?" Violet asked quietly. Juliet stared at her, considering her.

"Violet, I have some more questions I want you-"

"No." Violet said, surprising herself. She looked up at Juliet, who stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not answering any more of your questions." Juliet waited a moment before she went on.

"Why not?" She asked. "They'll let me give you another book if you do."

"I don't care about books." Violet replied. "How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"Violet," Juliet started, exhaling slowly, "I want you to trust me."

"I _want_ you to let me go!" Violet snapped, slamming the book down on the cement floor. Juliet didn't so much as flinch. She only watched Violet with the same calm expression she always wore.

"Violet, you know I can't do that right now. But when I make a promise, I keep it. You'll see Kate soon." Juliet said simply. Violet longed to see Kate, and as she stared at Juliet, she wondered what Kate would do if she were faced with the same situation. She had a feeling she knew. Violet stood up.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked calmly. Violet turned and looked down at her.

"I'm not answering any more of your questions until I see Kate." She said simply, as she walked over to her bed and sat down, with her back to Juliet. She wasn't going to offer them valuable information for nothing. She didn't trust them; she didn't trust Juliet, no matter how much Juliet wanted her to. She was probably just saying that. It was probably all part of their plan, whatever that was.

"Alright Violet," Violet heard Juliet standing up, "I can understand that. Give me an hour." Violet turned around and saw Juliet leaving the room. Violet swallowed hard. An hour? What were they going to do? Would they take her back? Or worse, were they going to take Kate? Violet could do nothing as she sat cross-legged on her bed; nothing but wait, and wonder what she had done.

* * *

_"I'm going to miss you Walt." She said, as she pulled away. Walt sighed, angrily wiping his tears away._

_"Please come Violet." He said, knowing it was a lost cause, but he had to try one more time. Violet shook her head, sniffling a little._

_"I can't, Walt. I'm sorry." She replied. Walt looked away, trying to hide his tears, but Violet already knew this was killing him as much as it was killing her._

_"Then promise to be careful. The Others are coming." He said. Violet breathed out._

_"Whatever Jack's plan is, I'm sure we'll be okay." She replied, still crying. Both Violet and Walt looked down and saw Jin, Sawyer and Michael jumping up on the raft, as Michael waved up to Walt. They were ready to go._

_Walt turned to Violet once more, and handed her Vincent's leash._

_"Bye Violet." He whispered as he forced the tears away. Violet wasn't that brave as she held Vincent's leash tightly._

_"Bye Walt." She said as they stared at each other for a moment before Walt forced himself to turn away. Violet's tears wouldn't stop as she watched Walt walk toward the raft, and jumping on, still crying. Violet continued to cry as the crowd of people on the beach worked as a team to push the raft into the water. Only a few pushes did the trick, and the raft was in the water, floating and working. Michael, Jin and Sawyer all cheered, joining the cheers of the people on the beach as their hard work had finally paid off. _

_Violet watched with tears streaming down her face as she stared at Walt, who was staring right back at her, both children with tears in their eyes. This was actually happening. There was nothing left to do, but continue to watch the raft, that was growing smaller and smaller as it drifted further and further from the island. Violet sank to the ground, crying to herself as Vincent edged closer and nudged her with his cold nose. Walt was gone. She cried, knowing she would never see him again._

* * *

Violet jumped suddenly, as the strangest feeling overcame her. A feeling she couldn't describe with words. It was similar to the time she knew Boone was going to die. Walt had these feelings often, and they usually meant something. He had tried to convince her she wasn't safe on the island anymore, but she had ignored him, and now the Others had her.

This feeling was about Walt; that much she was sure about. It was a feeling of nearness, but also fear - similar to the fear she felt herself. She almost felt as though she could reach out to him, and he would be there.

She shook her head, and blinked away a tear. _It's only because I'm scared, and I miss him._ She tried to tell herself, but still, she couldn't help herself.

Suddenly, a familiar sound brought her back to reality. Violet looked through the glass wall, and saw Juliet entering the room beyond the glass, wheeling a television set in front of her. Violet puckered her brow, as she approached the glass slowly. Juliet sighed as she stared at Violet through the glass.

"This was done about half an hour ago. One of our guys videotaped them from the bushes." Juliet said simply as she held up a videocassette. Violet felt her stomach clench, as Juliet slid the tape into the VCR, and pressed play. Violet waited. As the picture came into focus, it was everything Violet could do to keep herself from crying. Jack and Kate were standing by Kate's tent, talking.

"Kate, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened." Jack said, as he watched Kate fingering a small gold bracelet that Violet recognized immediately. She smiled to herself. _She found it._

"Jack, I broke a promise to her. I promised I would keep her safe from the Others, and now they have her. That's reason enough to blame myself." Kate replied. Violet shook her head, was Kate really blaming herself for what had happened? _But it wasn't her fault._

"They showed up without any warning. How could you have known they were coming for Violet?" Jack asked.

"Violet told me about Walt's bad feeling that she wasn't safe. She told me he'd been right before. I should have listened to her, but I guess I didn't really believe that was possible." Kate replied, as her eyes filled up with tears. Violet didn't even notice when Juliet bent down to press stop on the VCR. Violet stared at the blank TV screen, fighting the tears down. Juliet was silent for a long while, just watching Violet's blank expression.

"I told you earlier you can trust me," She finally said, "I do my best to keep my promises." Violet sighed and looked at Juliet.

"Now, you told me you wouldn't answer any more questions unless you saw Kate, and I went beyond that. You got to see Kate _and_ Jack. So now, I'd like you to answer my questions." Juliet grabbed a stool and sat down. Violet sighed.

"From what I understand of this video, Walt had a 'feeling' you weren't safe. Kate said he's had feelings before, and that they've been right. Is that true Violet? I know you and Walt were close." Juliet said. Violet looked up and stared at Juliet. That feeling was still gnawing away at her inside, and then she thought she knew what it was. It felt...right. There was no other way to describe it.

"Walt," Violet said quietly, "He's here, isn't he?" It made no sense. He was on the raft, sailing far away from this island with his dad, Jin and Sawyer. There was no way he could be here, but why did she feel like he was?

Juliet stared at her in surprise.

"What makes you think he's here, Violet?" She asked, standing up, getting closer. She was staring at Violet, who looked away.

"Violet, answer me please." Juliet said. "Why would you think Walt is here?" Violet shook her head, feeling confused.

"It's nothing...it's just a...feeling." It didn't make any sense to her either. She lowered herself on the ground to sit down. Juliet resumed her spot on the stool.

"He's not here. You know as well as I do he's sailing far away from this island on a raft with his father." She said quietly. Violet knew this to be truth, but no matter how many times she tried to convince herself this was the case, that feeling still ached inside of her. Walt was scared, and he was close. Whether it made sense or not, that was what she felt.


	6. Lost and Found

**Chapter Six: Lost and Found**

"Kate, are you ready to go?" Jack asked from outside Kate's tent early the next morning. The sun was already high in the sky, beating down on Jack, who was already forming tiny beads of perspiration on his forehead. He was grateful for the few water bottles he packed in his bag for the trip. Though the trip itself he wasn't looking forward too. Violet had been missing for about a week now, and he and Kate had searched the jungle daily ever since. Jack wasn't sure how many more times he could return to camp with no more information than when he left. Violet's disappearance was killing him, but he wouldn't let on to Kate. She was already in low spirits since Violet was taken. But Jack would not give up. Whatever the Others wanted with Violet, he wasn't about to give her up without a fight.

Kate emerged from her tent, swinging her backpack over her shoulder with sad eyes. This had been a daily routine for the last week. It was beginning to feel like they going in circles with their search for Violet. Kate felt as though they had searched the entire jungle, finding nothing, but as helpless and hopeless as she felt, she couldn't give up either. Not when Violet's life was at stake. _Not when it's my fault she's out there._ She thought to herself as she stared at Jack.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She said quietly as the two of them headed toward the jungle. Some of the islanders stared at them, seemingly questioning why they were still searching for Violet when she had already been gone for a week. Kate had heard the whispers that were going around the camp. Some thought Violet was dead, some thought the Others would eventually send her back like they did Claire, others decided not to talk about it at all.

Kate didn't care what any of them thought. She wouldn't accept that Violet was dead. If the Others had wanted Violet dead, they would have just killed her on the beach. It wouldn't be the first time the Others had come in and killed someone while everyone else was sleeping.

_No, they wanted her for something. I just wish I knew what._ Kate thought to herself as she trudged into the jungle with Jack on her heels. It took them a good half an hour to reach the clearing they had left the day before, and the half hour was silent, both deeply submerged in their own thoughts and feelings. They walked around, looking for footprints, or clues of the Others passing through, but Kate knew finding a footprint was beyond impossible at this point. It had rained a few times already this week, washing away any hopes of finding a trail. Still, Kate hoped maybe the Others slipped up somehow, maybe leaving another of Violet's things along the way, like a shoe, or anything that could help them find her.

The silence was eating away at her, and finally, she could no longer contain herself.

"What do you think they're doing to her?" She asked, still inspecting the ground for clues, but she could feel Jack's inquisitive eyes on her.

"Sorry?" He asked. Kate finally turned and faced him, sighing.

"The Others," she said, "What do you think they're doing to Violet?" Jack stared at her for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Kate, don't." He said. She looked at him with daring eyes.

"Why not?" She asked, feeling defensive.

"Don't do this to yourself. We don't know what they're doing to her, but there's no point living in the hypothetical. If we sit here trying to imagine what Violet's going through, we'll be no help to her. Once we find her, and bring her back, she can tell us, if she wants to." Jack replied. Kate sighed, knowing Jack was right, but she couldn't help but wonder. Claire had no memory whatsoever of what they had done to her when she had been taken, so what they had done to her must not have been pleasant. And then there was Charlie. Kate shuddered as she still had nightmares of finding Charlie hanging by a vine around his neck, left for dead by the Others. Why they wanted Violet, Kate didn't know, but she wasn't about to rest until she found her, and had her safely back on the beach.

"I'm sorry Jack." She said finally, as she lowered herself onto a small log, taking off her backpack for a break. Jack joined her quietly.

"For what?" He asked casually. Kate sighed.

"I know I haven't been myself this past week, but Jack, I don't think I could forgive myself if we don't find her. It's just killing me." She admitted. Jack nodded his understanding. He understood more than he let on.

"I know Kate. I want to find her as much as you do, but we have to keep our heads about it. We can't fight these people if we don't." He replied, and was silent as Kate nodded slowly. She stared at her folded hands in her lap.

"Hey," Jack spoke up, "We _will_ find her, okay? I promise." Kate sighed, and finally looked up at Jack with moist eyes.

"Jack, one thing I've learned from all of this; you shouldn't make promises you may not be able to keep." She said quietly. Jack opened his mouth, about to say something in response, when they heard rustling in the bushes. They both jumped to their feet to see Shannon walking into the clearing with Sayid hot on her tail, both far enough away not to notice Jack or Kate. Kate wasn't overly surprised to see the two of them together. They had been spending a lot of time together, and had definitely taken their relationship to the next level. Sayid had mentioned their relationship a few times, but today, for some reason, Shannon looked worried. Kate couldn't even puzzle it out, everything happened so quickly. Sayid was trying to calm Shannon down, who seemed upset about something when the sound of a gunshot echoed through the clearing, causing everyone to instinctively fall to their knees.

Kate didn't dare to move, as fear paralyzed her body, but as she removed her hands from her head, and carefully looked up, she saw Sayid, cradling Shannon's body in his arms, as he cried out in shock. Kate saw the blood on the ground, and knew it was Shannon who had been shot, but it was what she saw beyond Sayid that shocked her. A group of people, staring at the sight in front of them, and a woman standing in front, still holding her gun closely, surveying the scene in front of her. For a brief moment, Kate thought these people were the Others. She was about to run forward, demanding they tell her where Violet was, and what they were doing to her, but from beyond the woman, she saw three familiar faces emerge. Her stomach sank as Jin, Michael and Sawyer stepped forward.

* * *

It had taken every bit of strength Jack, Michael and Sawyer could muster to drag Sayid back to the camp, away from the woman who shot Shannon. Sawyer gave her the short version of what had happened, but Kate still couldn't believe there had been survivors on the other side of the island, where the tail end of the plane had landed. Part of her felt disappointment. She had thought for a short moment there, that she had found the Others, and was that much closer to finding Violet. The woman who shot Shannon, whose name was Ana Lucia according to Sawyer, thought _they_ were being followed by the Others, and when she fired her gun, she thought she was killing one of _them._ No matter how many times Jack tried to explain this to Sayid, his anger was overpowering. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Ana Lucia. 

Jack was with Sayid now, keeping him calm, and far away from Ana Lucia, as the other survivors began setting up camp on the beach. There were still so many questions running through Kate's mind, as she sat on the sand near the water. Sawyer hadn't explained everything; there hadn't been time. Why weren't Sawyer, Michael and Jin on the raft? What happened? Where on earth was Walt?

"Hey." Kate looked up to see Michael lowering himself to the ground to sit with Kate. Kate managed a small smile. God, he looked rough. What exactly had he been through this past week?

"Michael-" She started to say.

"Jack told me they took Violet." Michael said suddenly, and Kate felt her heart skip a beat, feeling that familiar sickness in her stomach everytime she thought of Violet.

"Yeah, they did. That night, after you guys left." She replied, remembering every haunting detail of that night. "We've been looking for her everyday." Michael's pained expression seemed to show even more hurt, if that were possible, as he stared ahead at the raging sea.

"They took my son too." He said finally, as he shook with anger, teeth clenched. Kate looked up, wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked.

"While we were on the raft, we saw lights. A boat. We thought we finally found rescue, but it was _them._ They grabbed Walt, tossed a bomb on our raft, and took off with my son, leaving us for dead." Michael replied, still visibly shaken. Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew Michael's pain.

"How did you find the other survivors?" She asked.

"We washed up on shore after the bomb destroyed the raft. We washed up on their beach. They thought we were the Others, so they took us captive until they realized we were from flight 815. They wanted us to take them back here, because they didn't feel safe on their side of the island." Michael sighed. "I think part of it was that they didn't believe there _were _other survivors."

"When did they take Walt, Michael?" Kate asked. Michael still had tears in his eyes, and Kate could feel her own coming on, as she thought of Violet.

"That night, after we left." Michael replied. Kate's stomach sank.

"Michael, they were both taken the same night. Violet and Walt. The Others came and took both the kids the same night. Why? There has to be a reason why they wanted the kids." She said, feeling her mind racing.

"Who knows what they're reasoning is? They're sick people. I want my son back. I am going to find him! Even if it kills me." Michael's determination was inspiring, a father's love for his son. He was absolutely serious and it was evident in the way he spoke that he would take any risk necessary to get his son back. And though she would never admit to it verbally, it was the same way she felt about getting Violet back. Kate still couldn't understand why she felt just as passionate as Michael was for Walt, for a girl that wasn't even related to her in any way, but she couldn't deny this was the way it had been since day one. A protective nature she had only experienced once in her life, and that had backfired on her. Why all of a sudden did she want to rescue and take care of a fourteen-year-old girl?

"I want to find Violet too. And Walt. Jack and I have been searching the jungle for the last week. The only thing we've found so far is Violet's bracelet. The Others have left no tracks to speak of, no clues that would lead us to Violet. But we can't give up." Kate had heard Jack say it so many times, but she knew it was true. She couldn't give up; not when Violet was out there somewhere, depending on her and Jack to get her out, before they did something to her. _If they haven't already._

"I won't give up, Kate. It took me years to get my son back, and now that I have him, I'm not going to let him go again that easily." Michael confessed as he stared at the ocean. Kate nodded.

"Then I guess we keep looking." She replied, and let out a sigh. "I just hope that wherever they are, they're together. I just hope they aren't alone."

* * *

_Note: I have made a fan fiction trailer for this series, so if you are interested in seeing "Violet" for the first time, and her life before and after the plane crash, and how she was taken by the Others, you can view it on at comment on Youtube on what you think :) Thanks for all your reviews and for reading about Violet :) _

_God bless_


	7. Beyond The Cell

**Chapter Seven: Beyond the Cell**

Violet sat on her bed a few days later, leafing through the pages of the journal Juliet had brought in for her the day before. Violet still couldn't puzzle out how they had possibly figured out that she was keeping a journal on the beach. It was all Violet could do not to throw it at the wall. She was _tired _of Juliet's questions. Especially the new ones about Walt. Why was she asking about Walt, and _why_ was she still so interested in Kate, Jack and Sawyer? Violet _hated_ Juliet for bringing up Kate's name so much, especially because she _knew_ how much it hurt her to talk about Kate. But Violet forced herself to stay strong and be brave. Once, and _only_ once had Violet broken down and shed a single tear, but she was fairly certain Juliet hadn't seen it.

Violet had drawn a few pictures in her journal since it was given to her, mostly of the beach she had been taken from, or of Walt drifting away on the raft. She still couldn't shake that feeling that Walt was here, despite contradictory evidence. She had _seen_ him sail away with his father, Jin and Sawyer. Juliet had told Violet more than once she could trust her, but she had told her Walt wasn't here. _Then why do I have this feeling?_ Violet wondered. Yet she couldn't fight the fact that Juliet _had _kept all her promises. She had promised Violet she could see Kate, and she had, even though it was only a video.

Violet sighed, and shook her head angrily. _Walt, where are you?_ She leaned back against the headboard, and felt tears welling up. She hated admitting to herself that this Walt feeling in the corner of her mind was the _only _thing these past few days that kept her sanity somewhat whole. The loneliness was eating her up inside, as well as the constant fear of what the Others wanted with her, and why. Would they _ever _let her go? Would she ever _really_ see Kate or Jack again? So many questions ran through her head, everyday. What were Kate and Jack doing? Were they really safe? Why did Juliet want to know so much about them? Who was Ben? Who else worked here? She only ever _saw _Juliet, but she mentioned Ben's name a few times. Where was Violet being held? Were they close to her camp? Would she be able to reach it if she escaped? Would the Others come after her if she escaped? They knew where the beach was; they took her once before. And where the _hell _was Walt?

Frustrated, she drew a giant question mark on the blank page of the journal, and threw it on the floor, crossing her arms. She wondered if they were watching her right now. The camera still scanned the room, they must have seen her. She wondered if they were waiting for her to break down and freak out. She already felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown. It took all the strength she could muster not to yell and scream and demand to be freed. She wouldn't do that; who knew what they would do if she did?

She didn't even jump when she heard the heavy white door sliding open. Juliet was coming more and more each day; Violet was becoming used to the unwanted visits. She only stared ahead, as she realized her journal was still on the floor. She didn't care.

She heard footsteps walking across the floor, past Violet's bed, where the footsteps seemed to pause. Violet stopped breathing, she knew Juliet was watching her.

"Your journal's on the floor." Juliet pointed out quietly, as she placed a tray on Violet's table. Violet shrugged.

"I know." She said silently. Violet felt her bed shift, and looked up to see Juliet sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her seriously. Violet looked away. _Why can't she ever just leave me alone?_

"I don't feel like answering your questions today." Violet said quietly as she lowered her head. _I don't feel like answering your questions at all._ A painful silence followed, as Violet wondered if Juliet was ever going to leave.

"I saw you throw it on the ground," Juliet said, ignoring Violet's comment, "Is there something you need to talk about?" Violet almost yelled out. Now Juliet wanted her to talk about her _feelings? _

"No." Violet forced herself to say, repressing every other horrible thing she wanted to say. _I want to talk to Kate. I want to go home!_

"Are you sure Violet, because people don't normally throw things unless-"

"I have told you everything I know!" Violet said, looking up finally, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "I want to go back!" Violet forced herself not to look away from Juliet's deep blue eyes that considered her intently. That would show weakness. _Kate wouldn't show any weakness. She's too strong for that. I have to be strong._

"Violet, I told you before. They can't give you what we can give you." Juliet said in her calming voice. She almost looked sympathetic for a moment. "Nutrionally, there isn't enough food for you, or water. It's just not safe for you there." Violet looked up with wide eyes.

"You're telling _me _about safety? No, don't! I _was _completely safe until you came and shot me in the neck with a tranquilizer and brought me here, away from everything that's important to me! I know it was you!" She breathed out. "Just because you give me food doesn't mean you're keeping me safe. Kate was..." Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Kate was taking care of you?" She asked, and smiled in a consoling way. "Is that what you were going to say Violet? So if Kate was taking care of you, why were you almost killed by a polar bear?"

"That wasn't her fault! I went off in the jungle on my own!" How much did these people really know about her time on this island? How closely had they been watching all this time? "She's the one who came after me. She _saved_ me from that polar bear." Juliet nodded, obviously not buying any of it.

"Alright Violet. I can see you're upset. I'm going to leave you alone for a while. You can eat your lunch, and maybe you'll be calm enough later to tell me what's really wrong." Violet looked at her in surprise as Juliet rose from the bed and walked over to the table. What was _really _wrong? She just _told_ her what was really wrong.

Violet watched as Juliet turned her back to her, taking the napkin off of Violet's tray. Violet turned and saw that Juliet had made her first mistake. The door was open, just a crack. Violet felt her stomach leap into her throat. This was her chance. But what would they do if they caught her?

She didn't care. There was no time to care. Without even looking back at Juliet, she jumped off her bed and darted toward the door, throwing it open. She vaguely heard Juliet yelling out her name, but Violet ran faster than she ever ran before, down a long corridor with flickering lights. She became very aware of her breathing. She was panicking. _This was a mistake._ She kept thinking to herself, but there was no turning back now.

She turned a corner and saw an old wardrobe against the wall. She could still hear Juliet calling out her name. Without thinking, Violet forced herself behind it, and held her hand over her mouth to silence her breathing. Was this really such a smart idea, she wondered to herself, as she heard Juliet's footsteps running into the corridor. Violet could hear Juliet; she was standing right in front of the wardrobe. _She's going to find me, she's going to find me, she's going to -_

"Violet, you don't want to do this!" Juliet called out, still managing to sound calm. Violet squeezed her eyes shut. What were they going to do if they found her? _They can't find me._ She tried convincing herself, but the more she heard Juliet's footsteps only feet away from her, she wondered if that were really true.

She suddenly heard a click and a beep.

"Deville escaped from her cell. She can't be far. Keep an eye on all the exits. I'll continue my search down here." Juliet spoke into her walkie talkie, and Violet almost breathed out in relief when she heard those footsteps walking away, growing fainter and fainter until Violet could no longer hear Juliet. Violet took her hand away from her mouth and breathed out quietly. She carefully stepped out from behind the wardrobe, peering up and down the corridor, seeing nothing but green flickering lights. She ran back toward the way she came, knowing Juliet had gone the other way. She passed her cell, where the door was still open, and she ran past quickly. On her right, she caught sight of a room with about twenty or so televisions. She peered in for only a moment, and saw that one of the screens was videotaping her room. She shook her head angrily, and continued on her way, checking around every corner carefully before rounding it. It was so quiet down here, except for the sound of those flickering lights, and the sound of Violet's breathing. Any moment now, Juliet was going to turn the corner and grab her. _No, I can't think like that. I have to think positively._

Juliet had said "down here." _I must be in a basement, or underground. How far from the beach am I? How do I even get out of here!_ She wondered to herself. The more she ran, the more she began to panic. How did they get down here? There had to be a way out, but she hadn't found any steps, or elevators at all. Just endless corridors with unmarked doors she didn't dare try to enter.

She wanted to cry. She felt as though she were running around in circles. Every corridor looked the same. Eventually, Juliet was going to find her, or worse, another one of the Others. Maybe that horrible man who chased after her that night on the beach. Violet shuddered at the thought.

She turned a corner, about ready to give up. She considered going back to her cell and waiting for Juliet to come back. Maybe the consequences wouldn't be that bad, if she just went back. Suddenly, up ahead, she saw something she hadn't seen yet. _Maybe I'm not just running in circles._ She thought to herself, as she caught her breath. Further up ahead, instead of the concrete wall she was used to seeing as a dead end, she saw a wall of glass, similar to the glass that separated her from that other room. Violet walked ahead slowly, feeling no danger in approaching the wall of glass. Who, or what was behind it, she didn't know, but she wasn't afraid. _I should be, though. They could be behind that glass._

When she stopped in front of the glass, her heart leapt into her throat as she gasped, and she could feel her knees almost buckling. She had to steady herself as she stared at the back of a small figure, sitting on a similar white bed beyond the wall of glass. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't have to. She knew she had found Walt.

"Walt!" She called, as she pounded on the glass. The boy turned and as soon as Violet saw Walt's eyes staring at her in surprise, she began to cry.

"Violet?" Walt yelled out as he jumped from the bed and ran toward the glass, pressing his hand up against the glass where Violet's hand was still resting. "I knew it, I knew you were here."

"Walt, are you okay?" Violet asked, struggling to keep herself from crying any more than she already was. She had found Walt. Her feeling had been right all along.

"I'm okay, are you?" Walt asked. Violet shook as she spoke.

"I'm not hurt, if that's what you mean." She replied. "How long have you been here?"

"The night I left. They took me from the raft." Walt said. "They took you the same night, didn't they?" Violet swallowed hard.

"Yes." She replied. "Did you know they were coming for me?" Walt shook his head.

"Not until after it happened. I...I knew you weren't safe, but I didn't know what was going to happen." He sighed. "Sorry Violet."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have listened to you." Violet stared at Walt for a moment, not saying anything. She felt no fear, even knowing they would be looking for her.

"What are they doing to you?" Walt asked, looking around his room every few seconds. Violet knew in the back of her mind they would be coming soon. If they had Walt's room bugged like they had hers bugged, they would know she was here. She didn't care; she had to talk to him.

"They're making me answer questions, about Kate and Jack, and Sawyer, and...you. I don't know why they want to know so much." She replied. "What are they doing to you?"

"They make me do tests." Walt said.

"Tests? What kinds of tests?"

"Violet, they're coming. You should run."

"I can't leave you here, Walt!"

"You have to, they're _coming!_ If you don't run now, they'll come and get you."

"Walt-"

"You said you should have listened to me before, so listen to me _now!"_

"Walt, I knew you were here, I'm not leaving now!"

"Behind you, Violet." Violet swung around and saw Juliet at the end of the hallway, walking toward Violet calmly, talking into her walkie talkie, as Violet continued talking to Walt.

"Walt, what are they making you do?"

"Violet, run!"

"I found Deville. I'm bringing her to her room now."

"What do they want with us Walt?"

"Violet!"

"Have Thom bring down something to calm her down. I think she's going to try and put up a fight."

Before Violet even realized what was going on, she saw a man enter Walt's room, running over to the glass where Walt was still trying to convince Violet to run away.

"Walt! Watch out!" Violet pleaded as the man grabbed Walt's arms and started yanking him away from the window. "Walt!" Walt kicked and yelled at the man who was taking him away.

"Violet, go!" Walt managed to say as the man dragged him away from the window.

"Walt, I'm not leaving here without you!" Violet screamed, "Let him go!" She shouted at the man who was taking Walt away. That was when she heard Juliet's footsteps from behind her. She felt her heart skip a beat when she felt Juliet's arms around her middle, pulling her away from the glass.

"No, stop it!" Violet screamed, as she tried to pull away, but Juliet was a lot stronger than she thought. Violet tried to struggle, but Juliet grabbed hold of her arms to keep her still, as she dragged her down the halls, back toward her room. She couldn't hear Walt anymore.

"Let go!" Violet yelled.

"Violet, just calm down!" Juliet said as she pulled her toward her room.

"No, please." Violet's tears were unstoppable as she weakly struggled against Juliet's tight grip, but it was useless. Juliet was too strong. Still, Violet wouldn't give up. Not when she knew Walt was here; not when she had been so close to escaping.

She struggled with all her might, as Juliet pulled her into her cell. Violet didn't even realize a man standing in the room, who approached Violet quickly. When Violet had a chance to look up, she recognized him immediately as the man who chased her down the beach. She began to scream as he grabbed hold of her, and passed something to Juliet as he dragged her toward the bed.

"Let me go! I want to go back home!" Violet screamed as the man hoisted her up on the bed and held her as Violet tried to struggle her way off the bed. Out of the corner of Violet's tear-filled eye, she saw Juliet sitting down next to Violet on the bed, holding a needle up, and tapping it.

"No, please, Juliet!" Violet was pleading now, as she tried to struggle against the man's hold on her, but that proved to be even more useless than with Juliet.

"Violet, it has to be done, I'm sorry." Juliet took hold of Violet's arm gently, and pressed the needle into her arm. Violet began to feel the effects of whatever they had given her immediately. Her whole body felt weak, and she fell limp against the man who was still holding her. Juliet passed the man the empty syringe and nodded at him.

"You can go, Thom. I think she's okay now." She said quietly, as her eyes never left Violet. Thom hesitated, before he finally let her go. Juliet caught hold of her as she swayed where she was still half sitting.

"You could be a little more gentle." Violet could hear Juliet saying, as she held Violet gently. "We just drugged her, Thom." Juliet actually sounded angry, as she gently eased Violet down against the pillow. Violet felt like she couldn't even lift her head if she tried. It was similar to the feeling she had when she had first woken up in this room. She saw Thom out of the corner of her eye, as he turned and reached the door.

"Ben won't be happy about this, Juliet." He said in a gruff voice. Juliet looked up.

"I'll deal with Ben later." She replied as Violet saw the man leave the room, closing the door behind him. Juliet sighed and turned to look down at Violet, who stared up at her as defiantly as she could manage. Juliet placed a hand on Violet's forehead, and grasped her wrist, checking her pulse. She placed Violet's hand down gently and looked at her.

"Violet, I don't want you to try that again." Juliet said.

"You...lied to me." Violet said sleepily. "You told me...Walt wasn't here. I thought...thought you said I could trust you." Violet couldn't believe she just said that. She would never trust Juliet, even if she _did_ keep her promises. She was one of the Others. She had just _drugged _her! Juliet only looked down at her sympathetically, and smiled a little.

"You can, Violet. We can talk about this later. Right now, I think you need some time to sleep." And Juliet waited, sitting on the edge of Violet's bed, until Violet could no longer fight the drugs, and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Hey guys, for some reason my info at the end of my last chapter about my Lost trailer advertising my fan fiction didn't give the link. So if you go to and type in "Violet Deville" - my two trailers for this story will come up. I like both of them so please comment on them. Thanks :) I hope you're all enjoying the story._


	8. Vulnerable

**Chapter Eight: Vulnerable**

The sun was already high in the sky the next morning as Claire fed Aaron. She watched as everybody on the island washed up in the ocean, or ate their breakfast, or went for their morning jogs. She sighed as she stared down at her baby's blue eyes. Everything was as it should be, she guessed, but it just didn't seem right.

She found she was soon joined by Charlie.

"Good morning." He said as he passed her a banana and a bottle of water. Claire offered a smile as she accepted graciously.

"Thanks Charlie." She replied, as Charlie extended his arms to accept Aaron, while Claire ate. Aaron only grunted as he stared up at Charlie with wide eyes. Charlie smiled.

"I think he's starting to really like me." He said. Claire nodded, distracted by her own thoughts. Charlie noticed as he looked up.

"What's up? Are you okay?" He asked. Claire shook her head.

"I just wish they would find her." She replied. "I mean, she's been gone for over a week, and they haven't found anything. Not even a hint."

"You're talking about Violet?" Charlie asked, as Claire nodded. Charlie sighed. "Yeah, poor kid. And Walt too. Blimey, what do these monsters want with the kids?"

"I don't know Charlie, but Libby was telling me the Others took the kids on their side of the island too, the first night we crashed." Claire noticed Charlie's blank expression. "Libby was on the plane. She was on the other side of the island. You know, where the tail end of the plane crashed?"

"Right." Charlie remembered. "Well, why do you think they took the kids on that side of the island the first night, but waited until now to take _our_ kids?"

"I don't know Charlie, but it scares me. Why haven't they come for Aaron? What if they come back for him?" Claire looked at her baby boy with tears in her eyes. Charlie shifted closer to Claire and stared at her seriously.

"Claire, I'm not going to let that happen. I'll keep you safe, and I'll keep Aaron safe." Charlie promised as he gave Aaron a squeeze. Claire shook her head.

"Charlie, these people are smart. Don't you realize Kate made that same promise to Violet the night she was taken? And now look at how much it's killing Kate." She pointed out as she let Aaron grasp her finger tight. Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, she's really upset, isn't she?" He said, scanning the beach to see if he could see her. There was no sign of Kate anywhere.

"I can't really blame her. I mean, everyone could see Violet was close to Kate. Kate took care of that girl after her sister died. Violet really relied on Kate for a lot of things. Kate feels like this is her fault."

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked, as he puckered his brow. Claire looked down the beach and saw Jack looking around. He was probably looking for Kate.

"I heard Kate and Jack talking the other day. She was pretty upset." Claire replied. Charlie nodded.

"Well, we'll get Violet back. We got you back, right Claire?" He said with a small hint of a smile, knowing it was a bit of a touchy topic. Claire only nodded.

"Yeah, but I have no memory of what they did to me. What if Violet comes back with no memory either? What if she doesn't come back at all? Charlie, they tried to kill you. What if they've already killed Violet?" She asked, visibly shaken by the lack of memory and the thought of Violet being dead.

"Claire, we can't think like that. Jack and Kate have been looking for her everyday. They'll find something eventually, I'm sure. They've _got_ to." Charlie replied, trying to sound hopeful, but he felt as helpless as she did. Violet had been gone for a week, and nothing had been found to suggest any evidence the Others had taken her, or _where_ they had taken her. He let out a sigh, as he and Claire watched as Jack continued his search for Kate.

* * *

He wouldn't find her on the beach.

Kate stared up a tree that held mangos at the top. She had ventured off into the jungle at first light, before anyone else had woken up. She thought she would get an early start on breakfast so she could spend the rest of the day searching for Violet. Anger still consumed her. It had only been the night before that Jack had approached her with bad news.

"Michael's gone." He had told her. Kate's stomach did a flip as she stared at him.

"What do you mean he's gone? He just got back!" She said. Jack sighed.

"He left a note. He's gone to look for Walt." Kate stared at him in surprise.

"By himself?" She asked.

"By himself."

That was the part that irritated Kate the most as she glared at the fruit in the tree top. Only a few days ago had Michael and Kate sat on the beach together, discussing the fact that Violet and Walt had both been taken the same night. Kate had been under the impression Michael was going to help them continue their search in the jungle, and he had, for the last couple of days. It came as a shock to her when Jack had told her Michael had ventured off on his own. _He knew I wanted to find Violet just as badly as he wanted to find his son. Why the hell wouldn't he ask me to go with him?_ She felt like screaming out in frustration as she gripped a hold of the tree and began to climb it. _If he finds them, he'd better damn well bring Violet back too!_ She clawed her way to the top of the tree and rested on a tree branch, breathing out slowly. _I swear, if he finds her and leaves her there..._ She began picking mangos from the tree angrily, as her whole body felt tense from anger and exhaustion. She hadn't slept properly in days, thinking about Violet, and whether or not she was okay.

As Kate slid back down the trunk, the first step she took on the jungle floor caused her to stumble and she slipped, dropping all the mangos to the ground. She watched them roll away as she steadied herself, and then she lost it as she sank to her knees in tears. She had lost Violet - she felt she would never see her again. She was the only one on this entire island who didn't judge her for being a criminal. _She didn't even know what I did, but she didn't care._ Kate thought to herself, as she remembered the night she blew up her farmhouse, with her stepfather inside. She had done it to protect her mother, but no police officer, or marshall cared to hear that part of the story. Kate had been on the run for so long before the Marshall had actually caught her, ready to transport her back to LA. Violet was so trusting of Kate, not caring about her past, or who she had been, or what she had done. S_he didn't even _ask_ what I did._

Kate continued to cry as she stumbled to pick up the mangos she has dropped. _Violet, where the hell are you? _Kate didn't care about risks. If there were any risks in rescuing Violet, she would take them. _But I can't do anything unless I know where you are._

"Hey Freckles." Kate looked up and saw Sawyer entering the clearing where Kate was on her hands and knees, tears streaming down her face. Kate hastily wiped them away and stood up, placing her hands on her hips casually, breathing out.

"I...I was just collecting some fruit for breakfast." She said, trying not to let her voice sound as upset as she felt. "What are you doing here?" Sawyer spread his arms out.

"It's a free island, isn't it Freckles? Just thought I'd go for a little stroll in the jungle." He replied with that familiar grin on his face. Kate looked away, shaking her head.

"You weren't cryin', were you Freckles?" Sawyer asked, as he approached Kate, picking up some of the runaway mangos. Kate rounded on him and glared at him.

"What do you care if I was crying, Sawyer?" She asked, as anger fumed inside of her. He was so insensitive, and she was tired of it. Especially now. He stared at her with narrow eyes. For a moment, he almost looked hurt.

"Ouch, Freckles. You think I'd just walk on by and ignore a damsel in distress?" He asked.

"Sawyer, just-" She felt the tears on her cheek and realized she was crying again. Sawyer dropped the mangos, and his grin, and only looked at her.

"You miss the kid, don't you?" He asked in a quiet voice. Kate felt her stomach leap in her throat. She had never heard Sawyer talk like this, like he actually had a caring bone in his body. It stirred something up inside of her. A desperate need for comfort.

She stared up at him with teary eyes as he nodded, knowing that was _exactly_ what was wrong.

"She's a spunky little thing, Freckles. I'm sure wherever she is, she's-" He didn't have a chance to finish, as Kate closed in, grabbing hold of his shirt, and pressing her lips against his. She was lost in the moment, feeling vulnerable and alone as she kissed the man. When she backed away, after realizing what she had just done, she looked away, feeling embarrassed. Sawyer breathed out.

"Freckles..." He started. Kate shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sawyer, I shouldn't have...I just..." Her heart was racing, as she wiped away a tear. Sawyer's typical grin returned.

"Hey, I'm not one to argue when a beautiful lady lays some sugar on me." He said with a bit of an awkward laugh. Kate didn't say anything, she just turned her back on him, and slowly began picking up some mangos, stumbling as she went. _God, I'm so stupid._ She thought to herself as she found Sawyer kneeling next to her, picking up some mangos as well.

"You really want to find her, don't you?" He asked, changing the subject, which Kate was incredibly grateful for. She turned to him and nodded, not able to find any words. Sawyer exhaled audibly.

"There's something you should know." He looked at her. "I know where to find the Others." He almost jumped back when she jumped to her feet with wide eyes and anger fuming inside of her. Sawyer knew where to find the Others? Why the _hell _hadn't he said anything?

She grabbed hold of his shirt and swung him around, slamming him into the nearest tree.

"Where Sawyer? Why haven't you told me this sooner? God, Sawyer, she's been gone for a week!" Kate screamed out.

"Relax, Freckles. I just found out a few days ago." Sawyer said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me a few days ago?" Kate demanded. Sawyer shrugged.

"I didn't think it was the greatest idea to let you know." He replied. "Knowing you, you'd try going on your own, and _that_ ain't a good idea at all."

"Where?" Was all Kate said, visibly shaking as she gripped Sawyer's shirt, holding him against the tree. She knew he could break free and pin her easily, but he didn't. He just considered her.

"Look, when we were coming back from meeting those other people from the plane, I was on my own about an hour from here. I just needed a break from the rest of the group, and this guy jumped me. He was one of _them._ He told me this was their island and that if any of us crossed this line, they would have to take serious action. He literally drew a line in the dirt and told me never to come back." He sighed. "I think that's where the Others are, Freckles."

"Why didn't you follow them back for Violet?" She asked in a loud voice. Sawyer stared at her and shook his head.

"In case you've forgotten Freckles, I just got back a few days ago and just found out about her being gone. I didn't know they had her." He replied. Kate stared at him for a moment before she finally let go, and turned to leave. He smiled a little as he stared after her.

"For a minute there, I thought you was gonna lay some more sugar on me." He didn't even have time to think, as Kate swung around and punched him square in the nose, before running off into the jungle. Sawyer held on to his bloody nose and breathed out angrily. _Women._


	9. Drawing the Line

**Chapter Nine: Drawing The Line**

Jack hadn't seen Kate all day. He hadn't bothered looking for her; after all she was a grown woman. He wasn't her keeper. Still, he was surprised; they had planned on going out to look for Violet some more. Maybe she had decided to try searching on her own. _It would be like Kate to do that - if she wasn't patient enough to wait for me._ Jack sighed, and noticed as the sun was beginning to set. If she was out there, she should have made it back by now. They had both agreed that searching after dark would be dangerous, especially _alone._

"Penny for your thoughts, Jack?" Jack turned and saw Locke settling himself near the fire. Jack casually shrugged.

"Nothing John." He replied as calmly as he could. He had never been a big fan of John Locke; the two men were polar opposites. Jack was a doctor, a man of science, where John seemed to believe he possessed some strange connection to the island itself, in almost a religious way. Jack couldn't understand it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Any luck today?" Locke asked with the serene expression he always seemed to wear. Nothing seemed to faze John Locke. Jack puckered his brow.

"Luck?" He questioned.

"Finding Violet." Locke replied. "Did you have any luck?" Jack sighed and looked toward the jungle.

"We didn't look today John." He said, beginning to feel annoyed with Locke's presence. Locke raised his eyebrows.

"You giving up on her, Jack?"

"I don't give up on anyone!" Jack found himself yelling, and he felt like yelling even more when Locke stared up at him, emotionless. Jack exhaled deeply.

"No John," he said through clenched teeth. "I did _not_ give up on her. I'm not going to give up on her until we find her. I didn't look for her today because Kate wasn't around." Locke smiled a little.

"Kate's really taken with that kid, isn't she?" He asked, staring off toward the ocean. "She would have been angry if you had gone looking for Violet without her."

"That's why I didn't go, John." Jack was really beginning to get fed up. Where the _hell_ was Kate? He turned to walk away to see another man he wasn't fond of coming his way. Sawyer.

"What's up doc?" Sawyer asked with his sarcastic grin as he went to pass. Jack stared at him.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked, noticing the purple bruise forming around his right eye. Sawyer seemed to turn a little red, as though embarrassed.

"I walked into something." He lied. "Where is that girlfriend of yours anyway?" Jack laughed a little.

"Who, Kate?" He sighed. "Well Sawyer, to be honest, I haven't seen her since this morning. She went off into the jungle to get breakfast, and I haven't seen her since." Sawyer seemed nervous for a moment, if that were possible.

"You're telling me she didn't come back?" He asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"No, she didn't." Jack paused. "Is there something you want to tell me, Saywer?" Sawyer eyed Jack, then Locke until he finally threw his arms up in the air, and breathed out angrily.

"It ain't my fault the woman's a spitfire, and a stubborn one at that." He said in too loud a voice. Jack shook his head.

"I'm not following,"

"Look, I may have mentioned to her a chance encounter I had with the Others a few days ago. She got royally pissed and took off."

"Did you tell her _exactly_ where you met up with them?"

"Hell, I don't know. I didn't give her specifics, but she's a smart woman." Sawyer jumped back with Jack whipped around to grab his backpack.

"Where do you think you're going, boyscout?" Sawyer asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack turned to face Sawyer seriously.

"You're gonna take me to that place." Jack said authoritatively. Sawyer stared at him.

"Doc, I ain't sure that's such a good idea. They told me-"

"I don't care what they told you! If you know where I can find them, I want you to take me there! We have to get Violet back, and Walt." Jack began walking toward the jungle. "We'll find Kate along the way."

"I'll come with you," Locke said standing. He ignored Jack's eyes rolling. "I know how to track, I'll be able to get us back once it gets dark." Jack didn't argue; he knew it was true. He only nodded, and the three men set off into the dark jungle.

* * *

Everything was dark, and the burlap sack was scratching her face as she forced herself to breath through her nose as calmly as she could. She could feel the ropes burning into her wrists, as she sat on a cold rock, hearing nothing but the sound of feet walking through the mud around her. Kate wanted to curse out loud; she couldn't believe she had let herself be caught by them, by the Others. After Sawyer had told her of his chance encounter with the Others on this very hill, she set out with every determination she would find Violet, and bring her back. It had been like they were expecting her, as they had grabbed her from behind without so much as a warning. She feared for her life, but hoped instead that they would take her back to wherever it was they were holding Violet, giving her a chance to get Violet out, but nobody was moving. She had been sitting on this rock for more than an hour, without any sort of hint as to what was going on.

_They're going to kill me._ She thought to herself. _What good am I to Violet if I'm dead?_ She thought bitterly to herself as she struggled against the ropes that bound her wrists together.

"Hey!" She tried shouting again, hoping it wouldn't earn her another kick in the ribs, but she _would_ get answers, even if she died with them.

To her surprise, she didn't receive a kick in the ribs, but she did hear footsteps approaching quickly. Somebody grabbed hold of the burlap sack and tore it from her head, causing Kate to blink up in surprise. Her captor was a large man, who looked very strong, but older. His gray beard was long and tattered, as were his clothes.

"Kate, you're quite the stubborn one. I thought my people warned you a few times to keep your mouth shut." The man said in a steady voice, his eyes never leaving hers. Kate refused to look away. She had to be tough, if she wanted to get to Violet.

"Where is she?" She asked quietly, as she shook with fear and anger. "Where's Violet?" The man chuckled.

"Honey, you know I can't tell you that." He laughed a little. "Cute kid, though. She must have had some attractive parents."

"Don't you touch her!" Kate yelled out as she struggled against her ropes. The man grabbed hold of her arm tightly, as Kate winced.

"Don't you be yelling! We don't want anybody to hear you." The man said. Kate stared at him levelly, glaring at him as bravely as she could.

"What are you doing to her? Where are you keeping her?" She asked. The man looked up and nodded at somebody from behind.

"We're done here, Kate. I have a meeting to attend." The man said as he turned to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me! Where is she? Is she okay? What have you done to-" The cloth muffled her speech as somebody gagged her from behind. Tears leaked from her eyes as the man walked out of the clearing, through some bushes and out of sight. What was going on? As she stared around at all the people, some holding rifles, she noticed a young girl, who did not seem as hard and cold as some of these monsters. She stared at Kate, as through struggling with something deep inside of her, a secret of sorts. The girl looked familiar in a way, but Kate couldn't place it. It didn't matter, not now. She had to find Violet. She had to hope these people would take her back with them, so she could find Violet, and get her out.

"Alex! Bring her out!" Kate heard the old man yell from beyond the bushes. Kate felt her heart leap into her throat as everybody stood, holding their guns up, watching Kate. But it was the young girl who approached her slowly with the burlap sack. She pulled Kate up from the rock, and gently placed the sack back over her head. She began pushing her toward the bushes where the man's voice was coming from, and before she pushed her forward through the bushes, Kate heard the girl's voice quietly in her ear.

"Violet's fine." Before Kate could turn and question the girl, she was pushed into the arms of who she guessed was the old man. He pulled the sack away from her head, and as Kate adjusted her vision once again, she saw Jack, Sawyer and Locke standing there with guns, and now shocked expressions on their face. Kate nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pistol press into her neck.

"Now Jack, I'll ask you once more for you and your group here to lay down your weapons and go on home. This is _our_ island, and the only reason you're living on it is because we let you. So you play by _our_ rules." The man said quietly as Jack stared at him daringly.

"Where the hell is Violet? And Walt? What have you done to the kids?" He yelled, and Kate felt the pistol press harder against her neck. She let out a small gasp.

"Jack, don't make me kill her. The kids are fine. We're taking good care of 'em. Now, put down your weapons Jack." The man cocked the pistol and Kate stared at Jack desperately. _Oh Jack, put down the gun, don't let them kill me! I need to make sure Violet's okay!_ Jack hesitated for only a second, as he, and Locke and Sawyer gently placed their guns on the ground. The old man took Kate with him as he collected the guns on the ground and backed up.

"Nice doing business with you gentlemen. Don't let this happen again." The old man smiled and pushed Kate forward roughly, as she fell into Sawyer's arms. The old man ran into the jungle, as Sawyer untied the ropes from around Kate's wrists, and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

Kate looked at Jack, who wouldn't look her in the face.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a quiet voice. Kate breathed out, realizing how shaky her breathing was. She was still a little shaken up. She managed a nod.

"Then let's get out of here." Jack turned and led the way down the hill they had ascended and Kate tried to follow, turning her head every few seconds to see if she could catch any glimpse of which direction the Others had headed, but once again, it seemed as though they had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Jack, wait up." Kate called from a distance once they were back on the beach, safe from the Others. Jack turned and stared at her with daggers in his eyes. Kate sighed.

"Hey." She managed. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked away.

"Hey." He said in a low voice. Silence ensued as Kate hesitated. She could feel the coldness radiating from Jack - he was angry at her for running off on her own, something they had both decided would be a bad idea from the start. She swallowed.

"Jack, they told me Violet was fine." She said, breathing out slowly. Jack raised his eyebrows at her again, with a bit of a smile.

"What, and you believed them? Kate, they're liars! How can you be sure they didn't just say that to keep you away from them?" He asked. "Do you think they _want _you to find her, Kate?" Kate swallowed hard and stared at him with wide eyes, forcing herself not to cry.

"Jack, I _have _to believe she's alright! It's the only thing that keeps me going right now. It's the only thing that makes me keep looking, keep searching. I know you hate me right now because I took off to find her, but I _had_ to! You have no idea how important it is to me to bring her home!" She screamed out, surprising herself. Jack only looked at her.

"Kate-"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm sorry I ruined our chances of finding her and Walt, but I had to. You have to understand that, I just _had_ to!" Kate felt the tears on her cheeks now, and ashamed, she turned from Jack and ran down the beach toward her tent, hearing nothing behind her. She felt alone as silence followed her.


	10. Breakdown

**Chapter Ten: Breakdown**

Violet's head was swimming as she stared up at the white ceiling, feeling as though she hadn't moved in hours. The drugs had worn off a few hours ago, and Violet had no idea how long she had been unconscious for. The last thing she remembered was being dragged away from where they were keeping Walt. Violet sighed. _She lied to me. She said Walt wasn't here, but I _knew_ he was._ She hated herself for ever thinking she could trust Juliet, if even for a moment. Violet sighed to herself as she held her stomach. She didn't know what it was that Juliet stuck into her arm, but she knew it made her feel horrible. Her stomach felt knotty, and her head was swimming.

Violet turned over on her side, and wished she hadn't moved. Her vision blurred as she rested her head against her pillow. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. Why did they have Walt? Why didn't they want her to know he was here? Why did they want to keep the two separated? Violet sighed to herself, and wished she could just cry.

_I want Kate._ She thought to herself, craving for that adult figure to take care of her, and then she began to miss Katie, who had _always_ taken care of her. Violet hugged her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes.

She heard the door open, but didn't move. If it was Juliet, she didn't want to see her. If it was someone else, she didn't care. _Let them drug me, what difference does it make? I'm going to be stuck here forever._ The thought made her want to cry again.

"Violet, are you awake?" A cautious voice asked as the door closed behind her. Violet knew it was Juliet, and she immediately felt anger inside. Or was it disappointment? She wasn't sure.

Violet didn't answer, as she heard Juliet moving around the bed to sit down on the chair next to Violet's bed.

"I guess you are." Juliet said as she saw Violet's open eyes. "How are you feeling?" Violet forced herself to sit up as she leaned back against her headboard. She didn't answer Juliet; she didn't even _look_ at her.

"Violet." Juliet said calmly as she moved her chair closer. "I know you're upset right now, but I need to know how you're feeling. I need to make sure the drugs we gave you didn't upset your stomach or -"

"What do you care if I have an upset stomach?" Violet snapped, not even meaning to. Juliet stared at her sympathetically.

"I care very much, Violet." She said quietly. Violet only rolled her eyes as she unconsciously pressed her hands against her stomach. Juliet must have noticed.

"You _aren't_ feeling good, are you?" She asked. Violet shook her head, hating herself for being vulnerable, but she didn't know what else to do. She felt horrible. Juliet stood and pressed her hand against Violet's forehead, and Violet pulled away.

"You're a little warm. I had a feeling you might not respond well to the drugs we gave you. Your medical file says you have a low tolerance for medication." Juliet pointed out as she pulled out a water bottle. Violet shuddered. _They have my medical records too?_ How much did these people really know about her?

"I want you to drink some water." Juliet said as she unscrewed the cap. Violet shook her head.

"Why? So you can drug me again?" She asked. Juliet shook her head as she looked at Violet seriously.

"Are you going to drink this? It's ice cold." She said, ignoring Violet's question.

"No, I'm not." Violet answered as she glared at the bottle.

"Violet, you've been asleep for hours, you need something to drink or you're going to dehydrate. We've had this conversation before." Juliet replied.

"I'm not drinking it," Violet said, and then remembered to add, "Not until I see Walt again." Juliet lowered the water bottle.

"We need to talk about that."

"You lied to me. I asked you if he was here and you said he wasn't." Violet shouted.

"Violet-"

"You said I could trust you!"

"You can."

"You're a liar."

Juliet looked at Violet, considering every word she said. Then she looked down at the water bottle in her lap, before looking up at Violet once more.

"I did lie to you, Violet, but that doesn't mean you can't trust me. There are just some things I'm not supposed to tell you." Juliet paused before going on. "I don't want you to try that again though, Violet. Next time it might not be me who catches you."

"You _drugged_ me."

"I had to, Violet, you weren't calming down when I asked you to. You were too upset, and you needed to sleep it off."

"You have no idea what I need." Violet felt a tear in the corner of her eye and she brushed it away quickly before Juliet could catch a glimpse of it.

"I'm doing everything I can," Juliet said, after a moment of silence, "Now, I'm serious, I want you to drink this. It will make you feel better."

"I already told you. Not until I see Walt." Violet stared at Juliet and nearly jumped when she heard someone banging on the steel door that locked her in. Violet's heart leapt into her throat as she stared at the door. Juliet sighed and looked at Violet.

"I'll be back," She handed Violet the bottle of water, "Please drink it." As Juliet stood and headed toward the door, Violet slammed the water bottle down on her bed. Once Violet was alone, she felt the tears leaking down her cheeks, hardly noticing she had let herself succomb to weakness. Her whole body felt shaky; she knew she needed to drink the water, but she had to stay strong. They would never let her see Walt unless she did.

She sighed to herself as her vision blurred slightly. _Even if I refuse to eat or drink, how can I be sure they'll let me see Walt? _She curled up on her bed and hugged her pillow fiercely, wishing that things were back to normal. She shook her head at the thought. _Being stranded on an island is far from normal, _she thought to herself, _but at least then I had Walt...and Kate._

She heard the door open and sighed to herself. Juliet was going to see the abandoned water bottle and try to force her to drink it again. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a new voice broke the silence.

"Hello Violet." Violet sat up too quickly, and as her head spun, she focused on the man who was standing over her bed. He was short, for a man, with wide eyes and a kind of calmness to his voice. She didn't move, or speak, she only looked at him. Where was Juliet?

"I guess I'm being rude, I haven't introduced myself yet," the man pulled up the chair Juliet had used earlier and sat down, "My name is Benjamin Linus." Violet puckered her brow as she stared at him. Her heart was hammering against her chest.

"You're...you're Ben." She managed to say. Ben smiled.

"That's right. Some people call me Ben for short. Do you have a nickname, Violet?" He asked. She shook her head. He was trying to be friendly, but Violet already hated the man. She hated _all _of them.

"Juliet tells me you don't want to drink your water." Ben said simply, as he grabbed the water bottle and held it. Violet didn't say a word. Why was he here instead of Juliet? What were they trying to do?

"I don't know if Juliet told you or not, but you've been unconscious for at least 24 hours, you really should have something to replenish your-"

"24 hours? What is _wrong_ with you people?" Violet snapped, without even meaning to. Ben stared at her in surprise.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your outburst. Juliet told me you've become irritable the last few days." He said simply as he placed the water bottle back on the bed. "Is there something bothering you, Violet? Something you want to talk about? I can understand if you don't want to talk to me, but why not Juliet?" Violet stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I want to talk to Walt." She said quietly. Ben considered her for a moment.

"I understand you crossed paths with young Walt yesterday," He paused, "I would advise you not to try and escape again, Violet. I don't think you would enjoy the consequences." Violet swallowed hard and looked away.

"But I'm a reasonable man, Violet," Ben stood and as he went to leave, he turned to face her again, "You drink up that water, and I promise you, you'll get to see Walt." He walked toward the door and Violet called after him.

"I want to see Kate too." Ben turned and stared at her with a small smile.

"You're a determined young lady, Violet," He turned his back on her and started toward the door again, "I'm a man who keeps my promises, Violet. You'll see Kate again."

"I don't want to watch a video of her!"

"You won't have to. I promise you, you'll see Kate soon." His smile was too creepy, as he left the room, leaving the door open a crack. Violet swallowed. Was he serious? See Kate? Walt? She jumped off her bed and tiptoed to the door that was still open a crack. She heard voices on the other side.

"I'm leaving now, Juliet. It's time to put the plan into action. I should be just outside their camp in a few hours." Ben said. Violet's heart skipped a beat. Whose camp? _Not ours..._ What were they going to do?

"Violet is _your_ responsibility, Juliet. You know why she's here, and why she's important. Keep her as happy as you can, until we're ready. The last thing I need is for her to get sick because she's stubborn." Ben said in a somewhat frustrated voice.

"Fine, Ben. What do you want me to do about her and Walt?" Juliet asked, sounding exhausted. Violet held her breath.

"I told her if she drinks the water, she can see Walt." Ben replied simply. Violet heard a pause.

"I keep my promises, Juliet. You know that full well," Ben said, "When she finishes her water, take her to see Walt."

"You want the two of them together?" Juliet asked.

"Only for ten minutes. Bring her to Walt's room and watch them on the camera. Use your own discretion, Juliet. If you think they're discussing things they shouldn't, or coming close to figuring things out, remove her immediately." There was silence once again, before Ben spoke again, "I'm trusting you Juliet. I'll be gone for about a week before I come back. Then the real work begins." Violet heard Ben walking away, and Violet ran back to her bed and sat down before Juliet came back inside the room. Violet hesitantly took the water bottle and began to drink it, wanting nothing more than to see Walt. Still, she couldn't help but wonder, what Ben had meant by saying she would see Kate. _What is their plan? What do they want with me? Why is Ben going to our camp? Oh gosh, I hope everybody's okay._

* * *

Violet recognized all the flickering green lights in the hallways, as Juliet led her down the same passages she had fled through only a day earlier. Juliet had a tight grip on Violet's arm as she brought her down the corridors. Violet's heart was racing. She did feel much better, after she had guzzled that whole bottle of water, but she still felt weak. Juliet was right about the medication; Katie had always been careful with medicine with Violet, because large doses of anything made Violet queasy. Anything she was prescribed had to be a minimal dose; how Juliet had known that was beyond her, but by now, she was used to these people knowing everything about her. 

Juliet stopped in front of an unmarked door and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. Violet took careful notice of which key she chose, thinking the information would come in handy someday. Juliet unlocked the door and and pushed it open. Inside the room was a darker woman, watching a television screen. Violet saw the shape of Walt on the television screen; this must be where they kept an eye on Walt. _He must be close._ She thought to herself, forcing herself not to smile.

The darker woman turned around when she heard the door open and stared coldly at Violet. Violet swallowed hard as the woman turned to Juliet.

"What is she doing here?" The woman asked.

"It's alright, Ms. Klugh, Ben told her she could come." Juliet replied.

"Where exactly is Ben?" Ms. Klugh asked as she stared at Violet with dagger eyes.

"He left. You know where he is." Juliet replied, looking down at Violet as a subtle way of reminding Ms. Klugh not to speak about it in Violet's presence. Violet sighed, hoping she would catch a bit of information as to why Ben was going down to her beach.

"How long does she have?" Ms. Klugh asked, her eyes never leaving Violet.

"Ten minutes," Juliet turned Violet to face her, "So no fuss when it's time to go, got it?" Violet only answered with a nod as Ms. Klugh got up and unlocked the door on the other side of the room with her own set of keys.

"We'll be watching." Juliet warned as she nodded toward the door Ms. Klugh was holding open. Violet swallowed as she stepped past Ms. Klugh into the white room that was similar to her own. Walt was sitting on his bed, his back turned to her, as Ms. Klugh slammed the door shut behind her. Violet looked up and saw the camera scanning the room, and immediately felt nervous. If they talked about anything that made them mad, they would take her away from Walt. She wanted as much time as she could.

"Walt." Violet said quietly as she approached the bed slowly. Walt jumped off the bed and turned to face her when he recognized her voice.

"Violet." He replied, as he was surprised to see her. Violet couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug, and he returned it wholeheartedly.

"Did they hurt you? After what happened yesterday?" He asked as the two broke off the embrace. Violet sighed, staring at the camera.

"They took me back to my room and drugged me. I was asleep for 24 hours." She replied. "Did they hurt you?" Walt shook his head.

"Once you were gone, they told me to calm down or they would drug me. I calmed down." He replied. Violet smiled a little.

"I guess I'm just a bit more stubborn than you are." She said. The two sat down on the cold concrete.

"Are you okay though?" Walt asked. Violet shrugged.

"I still feel a little dizzy from whatever they gave me, but, I'm not the greatest when it comes to medication." She replied, and then sighed. "They're only letting me stay for ten minutes, Walt."

"Why did they let you come?" Walt asked, obviously still surprised at her presence.

"I refused to do what they wanted me to do until I saw you again. They wanted me to drink some water since I'd been unconscious for 24 hours, and I told them I wouldn't until I saw you again." Violet paused, looking at the camera. "I...I met Ben."

"Ben? You mean, their leader?" Walt asked. Violet nodded.

"Why?" He asked again.

"I don't know, but he's the who let me come here." Violet replied.

"Why would he let you? I thought they didn't want us to see each other."

"I don't know, I'm just really glad he did." Violet felt herself welling up. "At least you're here." She didn't care that Juliet was watching; she knew she would try to talk to her later about her feelings again, but Walt was Violet's friend, the only friend she had close right now. She let herself be vulnerable.

"It's gonna be okay, Violet." Walt said quietly. Violet sniffed.

"Do you feel it?" She asked. Walt shook his head after a pause.

"No, but it _has_ to be. I mean, they can't keep us here forever. Can they?" He asked. Violet shook her head.

"I hope not," She replied, "Do you think the people back home...I mean, on the beach...do you think they're looking for us?" Walt puckered his brow, something he did when he got upset. Violet could tell.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Walt looked up.

"I don't even know if my dad's still alive, Violet." He sighed angrily. "When they took me, they threw a bomb on the raft. I don't even know if they survived." Violet's heart skipped a beat, and all she could feel was anger. These people snatched her from her home, beating everyone unconscious so they wouldn't follow, and now they tried to _kill_ Michael, Jin and Sawyer. Violet didn't know what to say, but it was then a thought occurred to her.

"Walt! They have to be alive!" She hissed, hoping Ms. Klugh and Juliet wouldn't hear. "They've been asking me questions about Sawyer. Why would they ask questions about him if he was dead? Think about it, Walt, it makes sense, doesn't it? If Sawyer's still alive, your dad must be too!" It was a long shot, but they had to have hope. Walt stared at her, seriously considering her.

"Walt, if we don't have hope, we don't have anything." Violet said, as a tear fell. "I have to believe they're coming for us. If they aren't, we _will_ be stuck here forever. Let's face it, escape seems impossible. I've already tried and look where it got me. Ben told me if I tried it again, the consequences would be...unpleasant. I'm scared to try again, Walt. If Kate isn't looking for me..." She didn't want to finish. The thought had never really occurred to her before. Kate and Jack seemed to be her only way out, but what if they had given up on her? _They won't - Kate won't!_

The two sat in silence for what seemed a long while, before Violet spoke again.

"Why did I know you were here, Walt?" She asked. "You get feelings like that all the time, but it's something you're used to. I've never had them before in my life, but ever since that day I met you...why?" Walt looked at her seriously.

"I don't know, but it's weird." He replied and looked up to see Violet crack a very small grin.

"Definitely weird." She said with a bit of a laugh. Walt smiled.

"But I'm glad I had it. I knew you were here. At least...at least we're not alone." Violet said. She jumped when she heard the big steel door behind her open up. Walt looked up over Violet's shoulder, but Violet didn't move.

"Violet, you're time's up." She heard Juliet saying. Violet didn't move as Walt stared at her.

"I want more time." Violet was crying, and didn't even realize it, as she stared at Walt.

"I can't give you that Violet, you know I can't." Juliet said sympathetically. Violet got up on her knees and threw her arms around Walt again, who hugged her back.

"Don't give up Violet." Walt said. "You're right, we have to have hope." Violet couldn't say anything, she could only cry as she clung to Walt tightly. She felt Juliet's hand grab hold of one of her arms, and pull her up away from Walt. Violet stared at Walt as Juliet pulled her out of the room, and Walt only nodded at her. Violet's tears were unstoppable as Juliet took her back to her room. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable, and she knew Juliet would try talking to her, but no matter how hard she tried to mask it, she could no longer contain the tears.

Juliet still held on to Violet as she brought her back to her room, but she placed her free arm around Violet as though to comfort her. Violet didn't care; as much as she wanted to push Juliet away, she couldn't. She could only continue to cry.


	11. Compromise

**Chapter Eleven: Compromise**

The distance was killing her. Jack had barely spoken two words to her since that night the Others had taken her hostage. Jack had gone off every morning on his own since then, probably continuing to search for Violet and Walt. It was killing her; Kate wanted to find Violet more than anything, and he wouldn't even ask her if she wanted to go with him. _Men, they're all the same. First Michael, and now Jack._ She sighed as she violently tossed a rock into the raging ocean. _It's not like I _meant_ for the Others to grab me from behind. I was only trying to find Violet, what the hell else was I really supposed to do? _She wondered to herself, still torn by everything that had happened. One part of her had wished desperately the Others would have just have taken her, instead of releasing her back to Jack, Locke and Sawyer. That way, she would have been that much closer to finding Violet. On the other hand, what good was she to Violet locked in a room somewhere, or tied up somewhere, or worse, what if they had just killed her? What good would she be to Violet then?

Kate shook her head. _What good am I to her right now, sitting here?_ She threw another rock into the sea. _I just wish I knew if she was alright - really alright, from her own mouth. Not what _they_ try to tell me._ She sighed out loud, wondering where the hell Jack was. _Even though he's mad at me, would he really go look for Violet without me? _She wasn't sure anymore; after all, she had gone searching for Violet without _him, _even after they had both agreed not to go alone.

She found she was not as alone as she had thought she was. A tall man's shadow overcame her, as she peered up to see the outline of a new face beating down at her with the morning's sun. She hardly recognized the man, as he was from the other side of the island, but she remembered his odd name; Mr. Eko.

He sat down beside her and calmly stared at the sea in front of him. Kate looked down at the stick he carried with him wherever he went. She noticed there were carvings in it. She had never been religious, but she recognized the carvings as references from the Bible. She puckered her brow. _Who is this guy?_

"I have been told by Libby that there is a little girl who has been missing for quite some time." Mr. Eko broke the silence with his strong African accent. Kate turned to him. She recognized Libby's name; she was another of the people from the tail end of the plane. She had talked to her once, maybe twice. Mostly, Libby had been spending a lot of time with Hurley. That was probably how Libby found out about Violet in the first place. Hurley could be talkative when he got over his shyness.

Kate only nodded to Mr. Eko's comment.

"What is her name?" He asked. Kate swallowed hard. Trying to suppress all the wild emotions she was feeling, she spoke.

"Violet." Kate paused. "She's 14." Eko nodded.

"Still a child, still innocent. Why they choose to take the children, I do not know. But I will say a prayer for Violet. And also for you. You care deeply about her, don't you?" He asked. Kate swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, and managed a nod.

"She will be alright," Eko stood to leave, "God is with her, and with you as well." He gave a small nod and headed off in the direction he came. Kate sighed to herself as she watched the man stalk down the beach. _How can she be alright if we have no idea where she is? For all I know, she could be dead right now._ Kate sighed, and forced herself to stand up. Maybe Jack was at the hatch - from what she heard from Charlie, he had been spending a lot of time down there lately. Why, she had no idea - he wasn't really talking to her.

As she walked through the jungle, held captive by her own thoughts, she instinctively kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of the Others, or of Violet. She knew she wouldn't hear or see anything, but still, she had to try. She owed that to Violet.

The hatch wasn't too far into the jungle, and as Kate approached it, she tried to think of what she would say to Jack if he was there. She had already attempted to apologize time and time again. All he did was nod, only to prove he had heard her.

She entered the hatch, pushing open the thick, metal door, to walk along an old hallway, with flickering lights on the sides of the walls. She heard voices, Jack's was one of them. She sighed to herself as she came into the main room, seeing Jack and Locke seated at the table, seemingly deep in a conversation that stopped as soon as she entered. She immediately felt anger bubbling up inside of her.

"You don't have to stop talking just because I'm here." Kate said as calmly as she could muster. Jack stared at her.

"Kate, this doesn't concern you." He said simply. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell not, Jack? I know you're still mad that I took matters into my own hands, trying to find Violet on my own! God Jack, it's over now. Stop shutting me out!" She snapped. Jack's eyes never left hers, struggling as to what he was going to say next. Kate decided to go on, calming herself down slightly.

"Jack, look, I know you're angry, but Violet is still out there. If we can't work together, what good are we to her?" Kate asked, not caring that Locke was there anymore. These were feelings that needed to come out in the open.

Kate immediately noticed Locke was staring at Jack, raising his eyebrows slightly, as though passing some hidden message just by looking at him.

"Jack," Locke muttered softly, and Jack shot him a reproachful look.

"No," He said simply, and stood, making his way past Kate, over to the refrigerator.

"Jack, I think we should tell her." Locke said again. Kate puckered her brow, looking from Jack to Locke, for any sign or hint as to what was going on, finding none.

"Tell me what?" Kate demanded.

"I don't think she should know." Jack pointed out to Locke, seemingly ignoring Kate's presence. Kate's anger was sparking inside her rapidly.

"Why the hell not, Jack? Is it something about Violet? I have a right to know, if it does!" She paused. "Stop shutting me out, Jack." Jack sighed audibly, as he glared past Kate at Locke, who spread his arms innocently.

"I don't want you to go ballistic, Kate." Jack said simply. Kate raised an eyebrow. What had they been keeping from her? It must have been important, if Jack thought it would seriously upset Kate.

"Just tell me." She replied, crossing her arms, bracing herself as best she could for the unknown news.

"Alright, Sayid was in the jungle a few days ago," Jack started, still obviously torn by whether or not he should share this information with Kate, "Danielle, you remember the French woman, she caught someone in one of her traps. She thought...that he was...one of _them._" Kate's face dropped.

"What? One of the Others? Did you find out anything about Violet?" She asked, stepping forward a little. Jack raised a hand impatiently.

"Can I finish, Kate?" Jack asked. Kate crossed her arms nervously, but obliged.

"Sayid brought him back here. We've been questioning him ever since."

"He's _here?_" Kate asked, unconsciously scanning the room for any sign of a stranger.

"Yeah Kate, he's here. We locked him in that room." Jack pointed to a closed steel door Kate had never really noticed before now. She sighed nervously.

"Did he admit he's one of them?" She asked, still staring at the door. Jack only had to nod, as he could already anticipate Kate's next question.

"Did you ask him about Violet?" She asked, fearing what she would hear. Was Violet still alive? Was she okay? Did Jack know where she was?

"Of course I asked him about Violet." Jack replied. Kate lost it.

"You talked to one of the people who took Violet away from us and you never bothered to inform me?" She yelled.

"Kate, this is _exactly_ the reason I didn't tell you. I know you care a lot about Violet, and I don't have a problem with that, but your emotions right now are clouding your insight. I think you want to get Violet back so badly, you haven't been thinking about the dangers involved." Jack replied in a calm voice. Kate knew what he was referring to. She wanted to yell again, but she couldn't. She couldn't deny he was telling the truth. That day she journeyed to the place Sawyer had first encountered the Others, she was upset and angry. She really hadn't been thinking. She really _could _have been killed; she was lucky Jack, Locke and Sawyer had been there.

"Alright Jack," Kate sighed, forcing herself to sound calm, "You're right. I acted on emotions. I'm sorry. But please Jack, you have to tell me what you know about Violet." She waited as he considered her.

"Look, from here on out, we are in this together. No more playing miss independent, okay?" Jack looked her in the eye, and Kate knew he was taking this seriously, but Kate couldn't deny the fact that he was right. Two heads had always worked better than one.

"Deal." Kate said simply.

"Alright," Jack paused, before he continued his story, "The guy says his name is Henry Gale. At first, he came up with this story about how he and his wife were traveling in a hot air balloon and they crashed on this island. He claimed his wife died, and he's been trying to survive on this island since. Until Danielle caught him in her trap." Jack explained. Kate puckered her brow as the two moved over to sit at the table with Locke.

"Wait, you just told me you already know he's one of them, because he admitted it. How did you find out?" Kate asked.

"He told us exactly where he buried his wife, under his broken hot air balloon, because he wanted to prove his story, so Sayid went off into the jungle to find the balloon." Locke paused. "He found the hot air balloon _and_ his wife's grave."

"So if he was telling the truth, how do you know he's one of the Others?" Kate asked, feeling more confused.

"Sayid was still suspiscious of this Henry Gale. He dug up the grave and found, not a woman, but a man with a wallet and identification. The corpe's name was Henry Gale." Jack explained and wasn't surprised to see Kate's eyes widen.

"So he made the whole thing up!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah and after Sayid had a few words with him," Locke said, shooting a significant glance at Jack, "Henry admitted he was one of the Others."

"So you said you asked him about Violet." Kate said, ignoring Locke's comment, wanting nothing more than to make sure she knew everything there was to know about Violet.

"Yeah. I went in and talked to the guy," Jack replied, "He claims his people will come back for him. But I did ask him about Violet."

"What did he say?" Kate asked, attempting to brace herself for the worst.

"He didn't say much. But he claims she's fine, and safe. He even went as far as to say he thinks she's starting to trust them." Jack replied as he rolled his eyes. Kate shook her head fiercely.

"That's ridiculous! Why would Violet trust those monsters? She knows what they are, and what they did to her. How do you trust people who drag you, unwillingly to some unknown place away from people who care about you?" She asked angrily.

"Kate, I don't believe it anymore than you do, but that's what he said. I tried asking him where they have her, but he won't talk. He just keeps telling me she's safe and they're looking after her." Jack replied. Kate didn't know what to think. A large part of her wanted to believe this Henry Gale, that Violet really was fine and safe, but he was still one of the Others. How could she really know Violet was okay?

"We have to ask him again, Jack! Come on, we actually _have_ one of them here! There's got to be a way to get him to talk." Kate said desperately, but Jack shook his head.

"Kate, I have been in there everyday since he's been here. Sayid has tried other techniques, not so nice ones I might add, and he _still_ hasn't cracked. But don't worry Kate," Jack's face grew determined, "I have a plan."

"A plan? To get Violet back?" Kate asked. Jack nodded.

"Are you in?" He asked.

"If there's a chance we could get Violet back, then of course I'm in!" She replied, without another thought.

"Okay, we should head out now then." Jack said as he stood from the table, turning to address Locke. "Keep an eye out."

"Wait, you never told me where we're going." Kate pointed out as she stood as well.

"I'll tell you on the way." Jack grabbed his knapsack and headed out of the hatch. "Let's go."

* * *

"Jack, how do you know that's even going to work? Don't you remember the last time we came up here?" Kate asked as the sun began to set. The two had been walking for a while now, nearly an hour, and Kate knew they were getting close.

"Yeah, Kate, I do remember what happened. But _we_ have the advantage now, not them." Jack replied as he trudged up the final hill toward the familiar place Kate had been only days earlier. "I'm going to demand they give us back Violet, and Walt too. If they want their man back, they'll have to trade the kids for him." Jack stopped as he circled the clearing where Kate had been held at gunpoint by one of _them._ This was the place.

"What makes you think this Henry Gale is important enough to the Others that they _will_ trade?" Kate asked, as she nervously lowered herself to sit on a log. Jack shrugged.

"I don't." He turned and looked at Kate. "But it's worth a shot." As he began yelling out for the Others to come out and talk to him, Kate couldn't help but feel afraid. This was the line they weren't supposed to come to again, and here they were. Kate held herself for warmth, trying to imagine what would happen if they really would agree to a trade. She imagined Jack pushing Henry Gale through those bushes, only to have Violet pushed through those bushes, out into this clearing, safe and sound. Kate nearly cried at the thought of seeing Violet okay again, wrapping her arms around her, holding her, and assuring her she was safe. Kate forced herself to ignore that thought - she couldn't get her hopes up like that - these _were_ the Others they were dealing with.

"We have your man! If you want him back, you'll have to give us back the kids! Violet _and _Walt!" Jack was yelling into the empty bushes. Kate sighed. How could they be sure the Others were really around here anyway? Kate watched as Jack continued to yell at the bushes, over and over again, for twenty minutes straight.

"Jack, I don't think they're here." Kate said finally, feeling all hopes disappating quickly. "We should just go back." Jack whirled around.

"No, we're not going back! We're here, and they have to listen eventually." With that, Jack continued shouting and Kate rolled her eyes. _Men are so stubborn._ But just as she thought Jack were wasting his breath, she heard a noise emerging from one of the bushes. She jumped up and Jack motioned for her to be quiet. He pulled out the gun he had been hiding in his pants and pointed it at the bushes.

"Come out of there!" Jack shouted at the moving bush. "You'd better have Violet, or so help me, I-" But the person who emerged from the bushes was in trouble. He stumbled as he was able to clear himself out of the bushes into the clearing, and collapsed to the muddy ground immediately. There was something oddly familiar about this body, Kate thought, and she approached him carefully.

"Kate!" Jack yelled, still holding his gun at the unconscious man. Kate ignored him and approached the man slowly, grabbing hold of his shoulder and turning him over to face her. Jack and Kate both gasped as they stared into the face of Michael.


	12. Unexpected

**Chapter Twelve: Unexpected**

Violet jumped back when the hot water hit her body. The warm temperature was a shock to her; it had been a long time since she'd had a real shower.

As much as she enjoyed the sensation of the warm water sprinkling over her, she couldn't help but shower quickly. Juliet had already promised her there were no cameras in this room, but Violet still didn't trust them.

Earlier that morning, as Juliet was taking her down to take a shower, Violet had voiced that she wanted to see Walt again.

"You already saw him, Violet." Juliet had sighed, as she turned Violet around a corner.

"Only once, for _ten_ minutes! I want to see him again." Violet complained, feeling Juliet's fingers tighten slightly around her arm.

"I can't let you do that, Violet, I'm sorry." As much as Violet didn't want to admit it, Juliet really _did_ seem apologetic. Violet still remembered clearly Juliet's strangely soothing presence when she was taken away from seeing Walt for the first time only a couple of days ago. It had almost seemed like she cared about Violet. _That's impossible, these people are monsters._ Violet told herself, but still, what did the Others have to _gain_ from pretending to care? Violet couldn't understand.

Violet had also demanded to see Ben, in hopes that she could convince him to let her see Walt again, since it was him who let her in the first place, but Juliet said he was gone. That was when Violet remembered overhearing Ben's conversation with Juliet. "_I'm leaving now, Juliet. It's time to put the plan into action. I should be just outside their camp in a few hours." _Violet hated not knowing why Ben was going to their camp, what he was planning to accomplish. Violet tried not to think about it, but what if he was going there to hurt someone, or worse, _kill _someone? She couldn't bear the thought.

Violet turned off the hot water and quickly grabbed the towel they had left for her. She scanned the room that looked much like a gym change room nervously as she stepped out of the shower stall, seeing she was still alone. She turned to the bench she had left her clothes on and saw they were no longer there! Instead, a new set of jeans and a striped T-shirt laid in its place. Violet sighed, as she quickly put on the new clothes, cringing at the thought of someone coming in this room while she was showering to swap her clothes.

Once she was finished, she sat on the bench to wait for Juliet, like she had been told. She began to think about Ben's promise. "_I promise you, you'll see Kate soon."_ Violet prayed that wasn't the reason Ben went to the camp. As much as she wanted to see Kate, she didn't want Kate to be taken like she was.

Violet gazed absently around the room, when she noticed something she hadn't noticed when she first entered the room. Her heart leapt in her throat when she saw it. In the corner of the room, right on the ceiling, was a wire grate, which covered up the air duct system. Violet breathed out slowly - if that air duct system led into another room, she might have a chance of escaping. _But am I small enough to fit?_ Violet turned toward the door, as her heart began hammering against her chest. "_I would advise you not to try and escape again, Violet. I don't think you would enjoy the consequences_." Ben had told her, when she had first tried to escape. She didn't want to think about what those consequences would be, but then, what if she wasn't caught? _If I can just get myself into that air duct, I can crawl my way out of this room, and figure out a way to get out._ She wasn't feeling overly confident about her plan, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity. _Not when Kate and Jack are out there, and Ben might be after them._

Violet jumped up and walked quietly over to the wire grate, staring up. She knew just by looking that she would be able to fit inside. She looked around and saw a stool leaning up against one of the stalls in the room. Grabbing a hold of it, she dragged it right underneath the entrance to the air duct system. Violet took a deep breath, and forced herself to think of Kate, of Jack, of being free from the Others forever. She took one final glance at the door, and jumped up on the stool.

Grabbing hold of the wire grate, she pulled. It wouldn't give. She pulled again, and made a loud noise. She held her breath as she stared, wide-eyed at the door, still hearing no sign of them coming for her. _I'll have to do it quickly, or they'll catch me._ Pulling with all her might, she yanked the whole wire grate off the entrance, and it fell with a loud clang to the ground. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she stretched her arms up and grabbed hold of the entrance to the ducts, ready to pull herself up.

"Violet, don't move." She heard Juliet's voice warn from behind her. Violet stopped breathing as she remained where she was, rooted on the stool, arms still grasping the interior of the air duct. She managed to crane her neck to see Juliet standing at the entrance of the room, aiming a strange device at her. Violet recognized it immediately. It was the device they had used to shot a tranquilizer dart into her neck the night they took her from her camp. Her heart started pounding.

"Juliet, please don't." Violet pleaded, once she was able to find her voice. Juliet only stared at her, her eyes cold, yet sympathetic. It was hard to tell, but she didn't lower her weapon.

"I want you to get down from there right now." Juliet said seriously as Violet complied. She knew she was in for it now; Ben had warned her, and he had been serious. Still, Violet was terrified to find out what consequences Ben was talking about.

Violet waited as Juliet stared at her for a moment, until she finally put her device back in her pocket. Violet breathed out slowly.

"Come here, and sit down for a minute." Juliet said, her voice laced with a cool serenity. Violet wanted nothing more than to stay where she was, afraid of what was going to happen now, but she also feared disobedience. She was already in enough trouble.

She crossed the room to where Juliet was motioning, and Violet hesitantly sat on the bench in front of Juliet, never meeting her piercing blue eyes. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach; what if Ben's consequences meant _killing_ her? She felt like she were going to faint.

Juliet stood there for a moment, and then turned to close the door behind her. Violet watched her, her heart thrashing wildly against her chest. She averted her eyes as Juliet turned and moved toward her, lowering herself to sit on the bench beside her. Strange, she didn't seem angry at all.

"Calm down Violet, I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a quiet whisper. Violet looked up in surprise - why was she whispering?

"W-what?" Violet asked, looking around again for cameras.

"I already told you there were no cameras in this room," Juliet sighed, "So, here's the deal. I'm going to pretend like this never happened, okay? I'm not going to say anything to Ben, or anybody else, but Violet, you have to _promise_ me you won't try this again. Ben _is_ serious when he says there will be consequences. Next time, it might not be me who catches you. Next time, you might not be so lucky that there aren't any cameras watching you." Violet stared at her in incredulously. Juliet looked nervous, as she kept peering back at the closed door. Violet shook her head.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" She paused. Juliet stared at her and for the first time since Violet had been here, she saw something in Juliet she hadn't seen before. Emotion - Juliet looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"I understand how much you want to leave, Violet. I feel your pain, more than you can understand right now. I know you miss Kate, and Jack, and your life with them. I know you're scared, and I know you want nothing more than to get out of here. I know you think I'm just one of _them_, but it's complicated, Violet. You just have to trust me - as much as you don't want to do that, I'm asking you to. I don't want to see you hurt, and I know Ben. If he knew you tried to escape again, the consequences really _wouldn't _be pleasant for you. I don't want to see that happen to you." She said calmly. Violet could only stare at her, unsure of how to feel. Juliet seemed _very_ sincere, but what did she mean by _it's complicated?_

"I don't understand," Violet said quietly, "I-" They both heard footsteps down the hall, and when Violet saw Juliet startle and press her finger to her lips to motion Violet to be quiet, she understood. Juliet was risking her position with the Others to help her. Why, Violet couldn't understand, but was grateful all the same.

"We have to go back to your room now," Juliet said as she stood up, resuming her cool, serene expression, "Just remember what I said." Juliet took hold of Violet's arm, and began leading her toward the door. Violet breathed out a sigh of relief as she followed. As they walked out into the green corridor, Violet saw another one of the Others passing down the hall, and stare at her with horribly cruel eyes. Violet swallowed hard - Juliet was right, she really _was_ lucky this time. It could have been _him_ who caught her, not Juliet.

Violet couldn't bear thinking about Ben's consequences; she didn't dare imagine them, but what she couldn't puzzle out was _why_ Juliet wanted to help her. Why she would keep a valuable piece of information from Ben, who was apparently in charge? Why was that so important to her?

Violet had so many questions she wanted to ask Juliet, but was distracted immediately when around the corner came a man, holding a young boy by his arm, leading him down the hallway. Violet recognized him immediately. It was Walt.

"Walt!" Violet cried, pulling herself away from Juliet, who hadn't been holding on tightly. She faintly heard Juliet call after her, as she ran up the hallway.

"Violet!" Walt screamed out as the man holding him tightened his grip and began to walk Walt faster down the hallway.

"Let go of him! You're hurting him!" Violet screamed as she tried to grab hold of the man's hand to loosen his grip. It was no use though; Juliet had a hold of her in seconds, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"No! Walt! Where are they taking you? Where are you going?" Violet yelled.

"I don't know, Violet! But I saw my dad! He's alive!" Walt replied, struggling to escape the man's clutches as strongly as Violet was trying to escape Juliet's.

"What?" Violet screamed out, just before Walt and the man were about to turn a corner.

"He was here, and they sent him back!" The man dragged Walt around a corner. "Violet..." His voice trailed off in the distance.

"Walt!" Violet tried to go after him but Juliet's grip tightened as she pulled her into her room, closing the door behind her. She let go of Violet, who rubbed her arm where Juliet had grabbed her. Violet began to breath heavily.

"Where are they taking Walt?" She demanded, tears forming in her eyes. She knew they weren't taking him for a shower - they had turned down the wrong corridor.

Juliet was silent as she looked at Violet seriously. Violet wanted to lash out, to scream and demand answers, but at the same time, this woman had, for some unknown reason, saved her from Ben's promise of harsh consequences. Instead, she turned her back to Juliet as she felt a tear escape from her eye. She sat on her bed, forcing herself not to let anymore escape. She heard Juliet approach her from behind, sitting on the bed behind her.

"Violet, I can't-"

"You can't tell me, I know." Violet replied, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. Juliet sighed.

"I can't tell you where he's going, but...I can tell you...you won't see him again." She said. Violet turned around quickly and stared at Juliet, who was absolutely serious.

"What do you mean I won't see him again?" She began to cry. "Are they going to _kill_ him?"

"No Violet, they aren't going to kill him." Juliet said with a bit of a smile on her face, as though that would make all the difference in the world for her.

"Then why won't I see him again? Where is he going?" Violet demanded.

"I told you I can't tell you, but I can promise you he'll be okay." Juliet replied.

"But _why can't I see him?_" Violet screamed out. "He's my best friend!" Juliet stared at her, considering her as Violet's tears continued to fall. Juliet only shook her head, and stood up.

"Juliet, please just tell me." Violet pleaded, one final time. Juliet turned and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't. You'll know soon enough, but now isn't the time." Juliet opened up the door, and left the room, leaving Violet in tears and, for the second time so far, believing she would never see her close friend Walt again.

Only this time, she didn't get a chance to say goodbye.


	13. Captive

_Okay this is my last chapter for Taken, but not the end. I just decided to split my series by Lost seasons. So this is how my second part ends, but there will be a third one up very shortly. So keep an eye out, Violet's story is not done yet (you may have to add me as favourite author or something so you can see when it's added, or just keep an eye out, but yeah, there is definitely more to come, I already have a plan of attack :)_

* * *

"Jack, you've gotta get to the hatch! It's an emergency!" Kate overheard Michael yell as he ran through the bushes onto the beach. Kate turned to see Jack get up and run after Michael, following him back to the hatch. Kate immediately began to follow them, wondering what could have happened.

Michael had been back on the beach for only a few days, with no serious injuries, just dehydration from being out in the jungle by himself for so long, and a sprained arm. He was back on his feet in no time. He had told Jack and Kate that he had found the Other's camp, and saw his son. He was as determined as ever to get him back.

Michael had just been left in the hatch to rest his arm, with Ana Lucia in charge of guarding Henry, as well as the button. Kate had only left the hatch an hour ago with Jack, leaving everything in the capable hands of Ana Lucia, who had once been a cop. What could have possibly happened?

As Kate caught up to Jack, he immediately noticed her presence.

"Jack, what happened?" Kate asked, trying to catch her breath as she struggled to keep up.

"I don't know." Was all Jack could say as Michael led the way into the hatch.

Nothing could have prepared Kate for what they found inside the hatch. The heavy doors that had been holding Henry prisoner were now ajar, with no sign of Henry. Worse than that, Ana Lucia laid limp on the couch, blood everywhere, her motionless eyes fixed on the ceiling.

She was dead.

Then there was Libby, lying on the floor, still alive, but barely. Jack immediately grabbed hold of her gently, being careful to move her into the small bedroom the hatch had. Kate felt tears stinging at her eyes as she stared at the dead woman, and the open door. Henry was gone - he had gone back to the Others, back to where Violet was.

Kate turned to say something to Michael, but he had already left. Kate didn't know what else to do. Jack was trying to help Libby, Ana Lucia was already dead, and Henry was gone. There was nothing Kate could do.

She sank into a chair, away from the murder scene, and stared at the solid wood. Before she knew it, the tears escaped. It was too much to bear. So many people had already lost their lives on the island, and another person laid dead, and one near death. Violet was still gone; the Others had been responsible for her capture, for Walt's disappearance, and now for the death of Ana Lucia, and possibly Libby. They had caused so much trouble, so much pain, so much heartache, Kate wanted nothing more than to see them all dead.

* * *

Kate nearly fell asleep in the exhaustion of tears and emotion, when she heard the hatch door open, and she saw Hurley walk in, looking around curiously. Kate's stomach dropped. Hurley and Libby had become quite close over the past few weeks since they met. Kate swallowed, as Hurley looked in on her, obviously unaware of the recent events.

"Hey Kate, have you, uh, seen Libby? She was supposed to come here to get a blanket, you know, for our picnic. It shouldn't have taken her this long." Hurley said in an innocent voice. Kate could only stare at him as tears began filling her eyes once again. She didn't have to say anything, because Hurley was already looking around. She heard his cry from the room where Jack was tending to Libby and Kate lost it once again. Thoughts of Hurley's loss and the death of Ana Lucia, and the possibility of Violet being dead were all too much for her. She felt alone, she felt scared, she felt vulnerable.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sawyer, sitting down beside her, and awkwardly placing his arm around her, enveloping her and holding her tight. She clung to him, allowing her tears to fall, as she heard Hurley's cries from the next room. There was no other explanation. Libby must be dead. Henry had killed two innocent people, and judging by the look on Jack's face as he left Hurley to mourn his loss, this meant _war._

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone on the beach was gathered around on the beach, staring at the two lifeless bodies, wrapped in blankets and six feet into the ground. Several words were said about Ana Lucia and Libby, but Kate only half heard. She kept looking at Jack, and Michael. Michael knew where the Other's camp was, and she knew what Jack was thinking. He wanted to go find them and she wanted nothing more than the very same.

After the service was over, people began to walk away slowly, after throwing a handful of sand on top of the bodies. As soon as Kate saw Jack walk away slowly with Michael, she quickly ran to catch up to them, and caught on to their conversation immediately.

"Don't you get it? They took the kids, they come here, invading our camp and now because of them, two more people are _dead!"_ Michael said through clenched teeth. "I _know_ where they are! I know where they're living. There's only a few of them, and they _aren't_ armed! We can take them. We can get my son back!" He paused. "And Violet." He added, with a quick gaze at Kate. Kate nodded, looking from Jack to Michael. Jack sighed.

"I agree Michael, but we'll need a team to come with us. Even if they aren't armed, there's probably more of them than just the three of us. We'll need to bring some others along. I suggest-"

"No, Jack!" Michael interrupted. "This is my son we're going after, and since I'm the _only_ one who knows where they are, _I'm_ picking the team." Jack stared at Michael incredulously, and Kate was surprised. Michael had never been one to take charge before, but she understood. His desperation to get his son back was driving him to this. She waited as Jack considered, and finally nodded.

"Meet back here in an hour." Michael said and he took off, leaving Kate and Jack only to stare at each other with a familiar feeling of unease.

* * *

Kate was ready in twenty minutes and she stood pacing for the next half hour back where Michael had said to meet. She couldn't help but feel anxious. So much was speeding through her mind. Any minute now, she would be part of a group that would head out to the very spot the Others were holding Violet. Finally, after all this time, she would have the chance to rescue the young girl, who had been snatched away from her. Kate still felt partly nervous; Michael had said these people weren't armed, but she couldn't help but remember the night that man held the gun to her head up at the crossing line. _Whether or not they're armed, I have my gun, and I'm not leaving without Violet._ Kate sighed, trying to imagine what it would be like to see Violet again. She imagined arriving at the Other's camp, putting up a good fight, and demanding Violet's release. Then she imagined Violet coming forward, safe and unharmed. Kate smiled at the thought, but then there was a nagging thought it wouldn't be that easy. What if Violet was hurt? What if Violet wasn't unharmed? What if she came forward, injured and bruised? Worse, what if she was already dead? Michael had only said he saw Walt, but not Violet. Kate cringed at the thought of arriving at the Other's camp to find out that harsh truth. _It can't be true. Why would they kidnap her just to kill her?_ She tried to reason with herself, but still, the fear was overwhelming.

"Kate." Jack's voice broke the silence as Kate looked up at Jack, who was standing beside her.

"Hey." Kate said with a forced smile.

"Nervous?" Jack asked casually. Kate smiled a little.

"About the Others? No, I want to kill every one of them." Jack laughed.

"I'm more worried about finding out about Violet." Kate added, hugging herself tightly. "I mean, she could be dead already, for all we know." Jack sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

"She's not dead, Kate."

"How can you possibly know that Jack?" Kate asked a little bitterly. "You _can't_ know that." Jack had no answer; she was right. Neither of them had any way of knowing whether or not Violet was alive. Sure, this Henry Gale claimed she was okay, but he was one of _them._ His word meant nothing to Kate, or Jack.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Kate shielded her eyes to see Michael approaching the two of them. Following close behind him was Sawyer and Hurley. Kate puckered her brow. Sawyer, she could understand. But Hurley?

"You all ready?" Michael asked as he strung his bag over his shoulder. Kate and Jack nodded, and Michael immediately noticed the two of them looking at Hurley.

"Hurley wanted to come." Michael stated. Hurley finally looked up, that innocent sadness still on his face. Kate felt for him.

"They killed Libby." Was his reason, and the only reason he needed to be a part of this attack party.

Michael led the group into the jungle, never saying a word. There was nothing that needed to be said - they all knew where they were going, and what their goal was. Each of the five carried their own gun, ready to shoot it at whoever got in their way of finding Walt and Violet. At least, that was how Kate felt; she wasn't sure about the rest of the group.

* * *

They walked for hours, stopping only for short breaks, since Michael was determined to make it there by nightfall. Every step Kate took forward brought her more fear and more dread of what she was to find, or not find. She was already fingering the holster of the gun that was sticking out of her pants, ready to fire it. She had already killed a man in her life to protect someone she loved, and she was thoroughly prepared to do it again, if the need arose.

Kate ignored the cramps in her legs, as they climbed up a steep incline, her adrenaline pushing her forward every step of the way. She didn't know how much farther their camp was, but she knew she was prepared to travel for days, if she had to; that final goal of finding Violet safe was her motivating factor.

They stopped by a stream to refill their water bottles for a moment, and Kate noticed Michael looking up at the cliffs surrounding them. Kate noticed them too, she had never been in this part of the jungle before, and she didn't care if she ever was again. Once she had Violet back, she didn't want to be anywhere near the Others again.

The silence was nearly deafening, aside from the stream's gentle waves, but that was soon interrupted by a strangled sound coming from Sawyer, and he immediately fell to the ground, convulsing violently. Kate ran to him in fear, trying to turn him over to face him, and that was when the familiarity hit her. When she saw a dart protruding from Sawyer's neck, she remembered seeing Violet's convulsing body the night they took her. _The Others!_ Kate jumped up and scanned her surroundings, as did Jack, who already had his gun out. Sawyer's body became still as unconsciousness took him, and Kate grabbed her own gun, looking for any sign of where the Others had shot from. Fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins, but what shocked her more than anything else, was when she caught a quick glimpse of Michael, who stood unarmed, staring at Sawyer as though he wasn't surprised by this attack at all.

Kate ignored him quickly, still searching for the source of Sawyer's downfall, when she felt, with full force, something pierce through her neck. The shock knocked her over and the effects of the tranquilizer kicked in immediately. Everything was spinning, and she lost control over her body, which began to convulse badly. She was vaguely aware of her heart beating wildly against her chest, as her vision blurred and her stomach felt sick. She had no control, no say, as the drugs took their full effect, and everything went black.

* * *

She felt consciousness come back to her not long afterward, and she knew she was kneeling on something hard. She could hear water all around her, and footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw nothing; they had placed a burlap sack over her head just like they had that night they traded her for Jack's promise to stay away. She felt the gag in her mouth, and the rough ropes digging into her wrists behind her back. _Dammit!_ She thought to herself as she knew better than to try to move. Whoever these people were, she didn't dare try to mess with them, especially as vulnerable as she was right now.

Moments passed, no words were spoken, nobody moved, just the water around her. She had no idea where she was, or where Jack, Hurley, Sawyer and Michael were. Had they taken them as well? Were they still alive? Had Jack managed to escape? She saw Sawyer get hit, but not Jack, Michael or Hurley. Maybe they had escaped and maybe they would come for her, and Sawyer, if he was still alive.

Her worst fear came to life when somebody removed the sack from her head, and as she adjusted her eyes to the blinding sun, and saw, kneeling beside her, Jack, Sawyer and Hurley, all with their wrists bound behind their backs, and gagged. She closed her eyes as she felt all hopes of finding Violet fading. That was when she saw Michael, standing on the dock, not tied up, not gagged, but staring at the four hostages with unsure eyes. Kate shook her head; he had _led _them to the Others. She wasn't sure why, but that much was clear. Michael forced himself not to look at his friends.

Kate looked around to see about ten or so people on the dock they were kneeling on, and they all had rifles or guns, ready to use if they had to. Michael had lied; he told them the Others weren't armed. Why? What did Michael have to gain by turning in the four of them?

Then she saw _him._ Henry Gale himself, walking on to the deck with a satisfied smile on his face. She realized he had just come off of a small boat she hadn't seen before. Kate glared at him with such fierce intensity, as he approached Michael, and stared at the four hostages approvingly. He turned back to Michael.

"Well done Michael." He said calmly, and flashed a bit of a smile. Kate wanted to be sick, but she didn't move as she watched Henry glanced at his prisoners, and at his people, and then back at Michael.

"Well, you kept your end of the bargain, so I'll keep mine." He turned to the boat. "I left coordinates inside the boat. Take the boat, Michael, and if you follow them, you'll find your way off this island, and back home." Kate shook her head. Michael had done this for himself! He just wanted to get off the island.

"What about my son? You promised me my son!" Michael retorted, as he refused to return Kate's cold stare.

"I'm a man of my word, Michael. Walt is in the boat." Henry said calmly. Michael didn't even have time to react. He turned from Henry quickly and ran over to the boat, where a man stepped out. Immediately, Michael found his son, and Kate watched as the two of them embraced. She felt tears stinging her eyes, wishing that had been her and Violet, but she forced herself not to cry; it would only make her vulnerable.

She couldn't hear what Michael was saying to Walt, but it wasn't long before the two of them set off into the distance, Michael looking back over his shoulder only once at the remaining four, tied and captive to the Others. Kate refused to watch, but as the sound of the boat's engine grew further and further away, she was sure she heard Walt's voice yelling.

"Kate!" Kate turned her head to see Walt in the distance, yelling over the sound of the rushing water behind them, and of the boat. She had to struggle to hear what he was saying.

"Kate, Violet's-"

"Alright, well, let's get down to business, shall we?" Henry said rather loudly, and Kate missed what Walt had said. She struggled to hear what he was yelling, as the Others moved around on the dock and talked to each other. It was all too much, Walt's voice was lost with the distance that carried him away.

Suddenly, one of the Others came around and cut Hurley's ropes and untied his gag. They motioned for him to stand up and he looked around at all of them nervously.

"Hugo, I want you to go back to the beach. You're not going to say a word about any of this. You just tell them you got separated from the rest of the group and you don't know where they are." One of the Others said. She stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Go!" Hurley hesitated, with a desperate look back at Jack, Kate and Sawyer.

"Wh-what about my friends?" He asked innocently. The woman didn't answer, but Henry stepped in promptly with a bit of a smile on his face.

"They're coming home with us, Hugo." He said, as though it were a happy occasion. Kate felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure where the Others 'lived' or how far it was, but she knew she would be that much closer to Violet. But she couldn't help but feel scared. How could she know she would have any chance of even catching a glimpse of Violet?

"Go Hugo, you have a long way to go." Henry said as he turned. Hurley looked back one final time, and Jack gave him a little nod, to reassure him. Hurley had no choice. Sadly, he left the dock, and disappeared into the jungle.

Silence followed, as Kate could feel her knees numbing and her nerves shattering. She caught Jack's eye, and he gave her a slight nod, as he did to Hurley, to reassure her that things were going to be okay. She managed a small smile, and nodded back. She swallowed hard as the same burlap sack was thrown over her head once again as they hoisted her up off the ground.

Where she was going, she didn't know. What they were going to do, she didn't know. Everything was unknown to her, but one thing was still for certain. She had come this far to find Violet, and she vowed, as she was forced onward, that she would do everything in her power to find Violet, and keep her safe. For some unknown reason, she had been drawn to Violet since the very beginning. She didn't know what it was, but she knew what she felt; a feeling that was still foreign to her, still frightening and new, but she couldn't deny it's presence.

Love.

The End!

_At least for now...the third instalment of Violet's time with the Others will be up within the next week or so. I haven't decided ona name yet. Thanks for all the great reviews!_


End file.
